Time will heal
by Ceciliacote
Summary: Bella, Edward and Renesmée are happy together, but cheating will get in the way, and Nessie will have a hard time finding herself in the situation between her parents. Thankfully, she will get help... Time will heal everyone, time and other things...?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place ten years after the Volturi's departure, Renesmée is fully grown and she is seventeen physically and psychologically. She is beautiful and going to the high school her mother left ten years ago. She started three years ago. Bella and Edward are still together, happy and young since now eleven years. But something will happen…

**Nessie POV:**

I was with Jake. Since the beginning of my life, he had always been there. He was always my best friend, my mate. With the years, I changed, and quite fast, but he never did. However, even if his physical did not change, his mind did. He became more mature with the years. He grew as I did. It seems to me like his whole world revolves around me, and it is not a bad thing as mine revolves entirely around him. Our relationship changed, lately, and now, I think I have some feelings for him… I do not exactly know what to do… I could talk with my mom or with Alice, but with Auntie Alice, it would make me shy, and with mommy, it would be awkward, I mean, she seems to be so willing for me and Jake… Whatever... I've been dating, earlier, but it's not the same. I can never stay with a guy because, well, because he is not HIM. Right now, we are together, hunting, and we are racing. I beat him, of course, but I suspect he lets me win. I jump in his arms saying happily and victoriously:

- Ha! I still beat you, mister Wolf!

- It is because I let you win, _he said as he pouted sweetly_.

- Then, don't because you know I'll tell you for the rest of our lives! And it might be a while_, I said, laughing, looking too much at his mouth, trying harder and harder to break the contact of my eyes with his so attractive lips._

- What are you thinking about? _He asked this question with a cute and funny grin telling me he knew about what I thought about…_

- Nothing, _I said, turning my gaze away_. I beat you to the house!

He changed and ran. Indeed, I won, but this time, I knew he was trying to beat me. He jumped on my back and changed.

- Jake! You're not wearing a lot of things…

- Sorry, my mistake, _he said, blushing and phasing again._

- No problems, _I muttered, and he raised his head to look straight into my eyes, making me understand that he heard me; it was my time to blush._

We went into the house. He went to the bathroom, I handed him his clothe and he dressed. I went to my computer to do homework. When he came back, he was topless. I looked at his muscled tummy. Crap! This guy has so much of sex-appeal! He smiled, I smiled shyly and turned toward my computer.

- Need help, Nessie?

- No, thanks. I should be fine.

- Ok, _he said bringing a chair beside me anyway, "just-in-case"._

- Would you get me a glass of juice, please, Jake?

- My pleasure, hold on.

When he came back with my glass of juice, he had, as I thought he would, a big plate of cookies. I grinned and said:

- I knew your gluttony would get over you! _I said as I smiled widely_.

- Do you know you are beautiful, Ness?

- Hum, Thank you, Jake_, I said as I was getting uncomfortable, blushing more than I would have liked to. _

- My pleasure.

- You're not bad yourself, _I replied, trying to turn it into a joke because it was getting way too serious and his eyes were becoming insistent._

- Thank you.

- Jake, you are actually pretty stunning_, I said without even realizing I was the one making it become more serious, correcting myself by saying_: why aren't you dating?

- Because there is only one girl in my heart, Nessie.

- Oh, _I said trying not to sound disappointed_. Who is it?

- You do not know? _He asked seriously as he got closer to me_.

- No, I don't, but why did not you never make a move?_ I asked trying to ignore the pain that was ripping my heart apart_.

- I am scared that she might ask me to leave her… you know, she is what I have the more important in my whole life.

- If I were her, I would never say no to you! I mean, you are super nice, beautiful, funny, smart, you are protective, even if sometimes, it seems to be overprotective, _I smiled_, you are…

- Nessie, this girl, it is you, _he said just like that._

- If it is some kind of joke, I'll kill you, Jake_, I said seriously as tears went to my eyes_.

- I would be an asshole to say that if it were not true.

- Hum… How long have you been in love with me?

- A while now… You know, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Seth and Miranda, Quill and Claire…

- The imprinting thing? _I asked, then, realizing_: Wait, I am your imprint?

- Yeah. Since you were in the tummy of your mother, I felt attraction for the monster you were in my eyes, but since I first saw you, my world revolved around you, you were my center of gravity, the one I would do everything for.

- Wow, it is intense,_ I said, smiling shyly_. I love you too, Jake. I found that between six and ten months ago. I did not know what to do, but if you say you feel it back, I would be happy to give you my heart. I tried to date, Jake, you know that?

- No, I did not know. Why did it not work, you are the most wonderful girl on Earth?

- You are imprinted, it is easy for you to say, _I said, obviously kidding_. It did not work because none of them were you Jake. Either they were too immature or too serious, they were never running to hunt with me, never rolling in the mud or snow with me, they would never be the wolf I can lay beside and sleep with… _Did I say that? What if he gets it the wrong way?!_

- Breathe, Nessie, I did not get it the wrong way, Nessie.

- I said that out loud?

- No, you had your arm on mine.

- Oh, _I said, half-laughing and blushing_.

- Would you mind me kissing you?

- No, I would not, Jake, I would love it, actually.

His head bent toward me, and his lips came closer to mine as his eyes caught mine. I could look at his eyes for two thousands years and I would not get bored and would always see new things. His lips were few millimetres away from mine and he was smiling teasingly. I decided that if he wanted to play, we would play, and turning away from my lust, I started to move away from him with my chair. He saw what I was doing and saw the playing in my eyes. His iron-strong arm took my chair back to him. His eyes were saying: "Don't you want me?" I answered with a warm smile and an even warmer gaze. His lips crushed mine. I never felt this warm before. His warmth was getting all over me, even if usually, I could not feel it, as I was warmer than usually people myself. His hands leaned in my back and went upper and upper. I loved it. His lips parted and his tongue licked my bottom lip. I smiled and greedily open my mouth so our tongue could explore one another. I moaned into his mouth, and it made him do so. Soon, our lips parted so we could breath.

- Wow, _was all I could manage to say._ It was…

- Amazing? _Jacob completed well, so I nodded; then, he chuckled._

- Why are you laughing?

- Nothing, _he answered, blushing_.

- Tell me, Jake, please? _I said, blinking my eyelids in a way I knew he could not resist, putting my hand on his cheek, making him see how disturbed I was by his hiding._

- Jazz. He says he feels too much lust; it is not good for him. It disturbs him.

- Oh, I see_, I said blushing and laughing all the same_. You must be a lustful guy because I don't feel any…

- Liar, liar, pants on fire. But it is not only us… Your dad too, _he completed as I winced_.

- Sorry to be telling you that…

- And my mom?

- They must be talking on the phone; she is not in here…

- She is not? _I asked disturbed…_

- No, why?

I could not say… It was too horrible for me to say. When I came into the house, I heard dad laugh and a girl's laugh answering his as they moaned together. They told each other to do not make noise, but I did not know it was not mom and dad. I mean, it means that my dad has an affair… I cannot believe it.

- Oh, Nessie, I did not know, I am so sorry!

- Stupid hands! _I growled and went out the house. I saw my mom in the entrance. _Mom, how are you doing?

- I am fine, thank you, how are you?

- I am not that bad, but I would like to talk with you… Would you mind going for a walk? Jake, you should come, _I asked, taking his hand_.

- No, I got to go get something and I will be back.

- No mom, come first, please… We won't be out long…

- Sweetheart, it will take half a second…

- Mom, come please, _I pleaded showing her by putting my hand on her arm how much I needed it._

- Ok, if it is that important to you, Renesmée, we are going…

- Thank you, _I smiled thankfully_.

While we started walking, I tried to sort my ideas out. I was scared and I did not want to be the one telling her the bad new. My grip on my boyfriend's hand became tighter. He answered by squeezing it sweetly.

- What did you want to tell me, sweetheart? I have to go to a rendezvous with Edward tonight so I got to get ready.

- Hum… _I answered heartbroken._ Mom, do not get mad at me…

- What is it sweetheart?

- Mom, dad… well, when I came into the house, _I started, than took her hand and showed her what I heard_.

Her eyes became instantly black and she hissed at me. Jake instantly changed and growled. She looked at him sheepishly and gained control of herself.

- Sorry, love. I did not want to do that to you… I got to go see my husband to confirm what you heard; maybe it was something else…

- It is all right mommy; you are hurt, it is normal…

- No, I should never be hissing or whatever at you.

- Mom, _I started, touching her hand to show her that I loved her no matter what, and that I understood._

- Thank you, _she smiled._

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I knew I should believe my daughter; she would never be lying about that. I saw the pain in her eyes, and everything she showed me was tainted by it. I did not want to believe her. I ran as fast as I could to my house and went straight to the bedroom, being careful not to make any noise at all. I went into the bedroom and I stopped, amazed by what I was seeing.

- You fucking got to be kidding me! _I yelled not believing it. _

- Bella, it is not what you think… _started Esme_.

- Shut up, Esme! You are naked in your bed with my husband, and my daughters heard very good things… She thought it was us, Ed… How could you do that?! _I yelled that without considering the option that people might hear us; I was so mad that if I was still humans, tears would be pooling my cheeks._

- Isabella…

- Bella, Ed! _I growled deeply. As far as I remember, I never growled at him that much, not even in my first hunts. _Edward, I want you to have left the house when I will be back from hunting. You made me hiss at my daughter, Edward, and for that, I will never be capable to forgive you. Gather your things and leave. Come back later tonight so we will talk about Renesmée, but I will ask her what she wants to do, who she wants to be with and I will tell you if she does not want to tell you herself. I will see you later, now, I got to go hunting.

I ran out of the house fast. Alice looked in a trance; she had a vision, of course, my future just changed considerably, and Edward's too. She then looked at me horrified. I ran even faster and heard someone running after me, someone running after the person who ran after me too. I saw his intrusion inside of me and I growled deeply.

- Jazz! Let me live my emotions! _I howled, and he backed up a little. _Thanks!

I hunted down two bears and one mountain lion before Carlisle intervened.

- What is going on, Bella?

- Nothing, don't ask me, Carlisle…

- Who should I ask then?

- Edward…

- Carlisle, she obviously does not want to talk… _My soon-to-be-ex-husband said_.

- What is going on?

- Carlisle, we got to talk, _Esme said, as she was just beside Edward; I hissed. _

- Bella! _Reprimanded Carlisle_. Do not hiss at her!

- Sorry…

- Carlisle, she is right… Look, we seriously got to talk, _Esme said looking like she would have blushed if she could_.

- What is it?

- You should sit…

- I do not think so… talk, _Carlisle asked calmly, still looking lovingly to his wife_.

- Carlisle, Bella is mad because…

- Isn't it hers' to tell me why she is angry?

- No, it is because of me and Edward if she is…

I automatically stiffened. I knew Carlisle would want to attack one of them and he would regret it.

- Carlisle, I cheated on you with Edward.

He bent, ready to bounce, but I bounced on him, pinning him to the ground. He hissed at me. I smiled teasingly, happy that my strength was still bigger because of I was still considered as a newborn, or so Jasper said.

- Carlisle, you do not want to be doing that, and you know it.

- Let me do what I have to do…

- You do not have to do that, Carlisle, calm yourself down now. Come and hunt with me_, I suggested as he tried to shove me away._ Carlisle, your pupils are black, come with me hunting, we would not want you to get angry at a little girl we both love, _I added trying to get his emotional side, and he looked at me angrily_.

- I would never hurt her, and you know that!

- I know, but look at you! Your eyes are black and you have to hunt, come…

- Fine, _he said trying to get up, and as he did that, I felt weird for the pressure that was between his legs and that was touching my own legs_.

- Thanks_, I said, knowing I would have blushed if I was still human, feeling really weird right now because the situation was also sending lust through my body._

We started running together, and we found other preys, some of them I took down for him because he really had to drink and I drank again too, even though I was not thirsty, to take my mind away from my lust… the feelings were definitely stronger when you are hunting… Since when do I feel this for the man who I considered to be my father-in-law and actually, still is? During the hunt, we touched each other once. We stopped everything we were doing, and we stared at one another. We were both mixed up. We both knew the other one had lust for one another and we also knew it was because of the situation. He took a step closer to me. I took a step back when my hand reached for his cheek. My body was half traitor to me. He smiled at it. His hand reached my cheek and I moaned and leaned on his hand. His hand went to my neck and took me closer to him. Our lips touched sharply. We took off our clothes as fast as we could and we laid down fast, and in a vampire-speed fast. We looked at each other, knowing we were both doing something wrong, our mind was not ruling right now, but the instincts were dominating, hunting was the only time it was more important than anything, and I did not have anyone to protect right now. He penetrated me and I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I turned us around so I would be the one on the top. It was his time to moan, and I started going up and down as he whimpered. We were not soft, it was aggressive and brutal, but we liked it, and few minutes later, we were coming in a loud cry we silenced by each others' mouth. We fell down, panting, even though it was not necessary, just usual. Then, we looked at each other, realising the mistake we had just done.

- Bella…

- Carlisle, it was such a mistake, I am so sorry!

- I am definitely not! It was amazing! One of the most amazing times in my life… Esme and I always refused to do that when we were too animalistic…

- But… we cheated…

- There is nobody we cheated on… they did that first. They were actually the source of our making-up.

- We cheated anyway… On my daughter, at least… What will she say? _I asked afraid that she might hate me for the rest of my life; as we were now both dressed, I sat in front of him. _

- She will understand as we all will, said Alice, getting out of the wood.

- Alice, you heard us?

- No, we kind of saw and felt you… Well Ed could not hear any of you, you protected you both, but Jazz could DEFINITELY feel you both.

- Oh, yeah, Jasper… how is he doing? _I asked, being shy that they knew_.

- Well, I took care of that, _she answered with a beautiful smile_.

- Alice, this is definitely too much of information!

- Oh, well yeah, after what we know about you, you cannot say anything against us telling you what happened because we saw EVERYTHING! _She laughed sweetly_.

- Sorry that you heard us…_ Carlisle said sincerely._

- Oh, don't be, it is normal, you were not dominating yourselves.

- You are right, we most definitely were not.

- Momma, Carlisle? You did not do that, did you?

- They were hunting; their instincts took every thought down, _Alice said_.

- Well, I guess you were not cheating on your husband or wife, because they are not anymore, are they?

- I guess soon enough they won't be, indeed, _I said, as for the first time, I realized she was holding Jake's hand, and realizing the first time she talked to me she was too_. Jake, how are you doing?

- Perfectly good, Bella, how are you doing?

- I am good, thanks. How is your imprint?

- She is perfect, _he said as my daughter blushed deeply_. She kisses very well…

- Jacob Black! I do not want you to tell my mom this kind of information!

- Well, sorry, it is too late, but you do kiss perfectly_, he said putting his lips on my daughters'. She struggled, shy that I was seeing it._

- Jake, I think my daughter do not exactly like being kissed in front of her mother.

- I know it perfectly well, her hands are good to show her feelings, but her lips do too.

- Jake! Stop! I really don't like you telling my mother how you feel about my lips…

- She does not mind, look, she smiles!

- It does not matter! Just stop that please! _She asked pleadingly_.

- Fine, love, I will stop that… Sorry, _he said, kissing softly her cheek as she blushed_.

- Mom, I was coming to ask you if I could go at Jake's.

- Of course you can, sweetheart… Jake, don't be too dirty in front of her.

- Yes mom! _He said smiling shyly, telling me that his friends would definitely be_.

- Control them, Jake! I know you can with Seth, Leah, Embry, Collin, Mike _(a_ _new werewolf from ten years ago_) and Quil, your pack, but be with the others too, or ask Sam to be, please. They will not know unless you let Sam know.

- I'll control my pack. Seth would not say anything, Embry, most likely will, though, but I will ask him, Collin and Mike, they will for about two minutes and get bored of it. Quil, I'll tease him with Sabrina, his imprint. Leah, she is in love so she will not care about us, she will say congratulation and drop it.

- Why would you tell them, Jake? _Asked my daughter_.

- Because I will change to go home.

- Why? _She asked, obviously not wanting them to know or to tease them about their relationship_.

- Because the wolves will want some news from their boss, _he answered proudly_.

My daughter had a proud smile, she was very happy that her boyfriend was so happy of his job. I stayed here when her and her boyfriend turned around and walked away. I smiled proudly as my daughter was holding her head up, no matter what happened between her father and me. She was a very strong, and I was scared not to be as strong as her. Alice flashed a smile at me and came hugging me tightly. She knew that my daughter having a boyfriend would be a step in my life, and that there were too many steps at the same time. I smiled weakly at her.

- Mommy is proud, isn't she?

- Yeah, I am… but I don't know… You know, my love story is falling apart and hers is building up… aren't we such a bad example? My husband has sex with his considered-to-be-mother, and I have sex with my considered-to-be-father-in-law.

- She understands you… her dad, it is a mystery… She does not understand, but neither do we. He looked like he loved his wife, but he has been cheating on his wife for two or three years… he is simply stupid, would be my guess.

- Yeah, and his wife is kind of hot so he definitely is stupid, _Emmett said as Rose and him arrived._ I wouldn't cheat on a wife this hot, this must be the reason why I never cheated on you, loving bird, _he added looking at his wife and kissing tenderly her_.

- Guys, we took a big decision two days ago, and we wanted to make you the surprise, but as we already received the paper forms, I believe that even if it is not exactly the good time, you should know, because it is important for today, _Rosalie started, smiling widely, making her look even prettier. _

- What is it? _I asked as Alice already smiled as widely as her "sister". _

- We are going to adopt a baby boy.

- What?! This is wonderful, Rosie! I am so happy for both of you! _I claimed, hugging her tightly. _

- Bella, I can't breathe!

- As if you needed it, _I smiled as she laughed when I loosened my grip._

- And we are adopting a baby girl, _Alice told us. _

- Wow! This is so great! _I cried hugging her tightly as well_. Congratulations to all of you! You have been accepted?

- We passed the psychological test, and they are coming in to see the family tonight… will you be capable to behave and see your husband and wife later than the appointment, please? It is really important for all of us.

- Yeah, sure… They will understand, _I answered; smiling faintly as my heart broke a little with the word husband, hurting me more than I thought it could be possible._

- We'll go cleaning up the house, you should go take a shower, you smell sex… but maybe is it only our high senses that feel it, _Emmett said, smiling widely too_.

- Good… _I said feeling that I would have blushed, if I were still human_, at what time are you expecting the inspectors?

- Six thirty.

- We'll have to bake some cookies, _Alice said, already preparing everything in her head as she started to move very fast_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nessie's POV.**

We were going to Jake's home, and he was carrying me on his back. I gripped his hair and he ran to his house. I always found it amazing to feel the wind go in my face, to feel the wind meet my body, it was exhilarating. Tears went out of my eyes, rolled down my cheeks, to land in the fur of my boy-wolf-friend. I did not know how I was supposed to react. My dad and my mom were splitting up after my dad slept with his mother. It is the most disgusting thing ever. When we arrived, Seth was waiting with a huge smile on his face. I put Jake's clothe in his mouth and he went in the woods to change. Leah came out of the house and hugged me tight.

I am happy you took this decision, Nessie. Congrats! Only you could ever make our Jake happy, she said smiling happily.

Thanks. I heard you are in love?

Yeah… I imprinted, she said smiling shyly. He is a werewolf too and he is seventeen. Come on in, you have to meet him! She insisted as Seth was pouting.

I followed her with Jake, who had a hand on my back, and a smile across the face. I saw a man, a hot man and he looked like he was twenty-four. He was definitely very cute.

Ness, Jake, this is Vincent. He is from Québec, Canada. He moved to Alberta not so long ago. He was in a trip around here when we met.

Hello, he said with a singing voice. I guess you are Jake the Alpha?

Indeed, I am, said Jacob with a huge smile. Can I help you?

Indeed, you can. I would like to join your pack, if you would agree, please?

If I heard well, you are the mate of Leah, her imprint?

I guess… We never had the "imprint" myth founded true in my pack, but I guess I would be the first one. I felt like my whole world stopped turning when she was there and like my life would be empty without her.

Signs of imprinting, indeed, he smiled rubbing my back, just before he stiffened.

What is going on, Jake? I asked looking at him, worried.

Come with me. Welcome in the pack, we have a meeting tonight; you are more than welcome to join. I'll present you, or she will, we will see.

I followed him. He had his jaw tightened and his fists were clenched.

Jake, what is going on? You tensed undeniably. Please, tell me.

So, this guy is hot? He asked harshly.

You must be kidding me, right?! You are being jealous with a guy that I find cute?!

Well… it answers my question.

Jacob Black, you will stop being jealous with me right about now! I am very sorry to tell you that, but you are not the only man in my life. It can change if you want to.

I am certainly not the first man you kiss, am I?

What makes you believe you are not?

You kiss way too well! You are the most amazing person on Earth, everyone, every male would want to kiss you!

Yeah, but you never kissed anyone else…

Before I imprinted, I did… I was lost… I knew the woman I love was unattainable for me so I hunted down women, and the girl I was in love with actually kissed me.

Who was the lucky woman? _I asked as he blushed_. Oh, that bad?

It was your mother, Nessie…

Well, considering that I come from her, I guess I am lucky that you liked her.

Who was the first one to kiss you, Renesmée?

His name is Ben… He's in my school…

He loved you?

He desires me; _I answered wishing that he would not see the tense verb difference_.

He desires you? Now, he still does?

Kind of, I said, bowing my shoulders.

When did you kiss? How many times? When is the last time you did?

He kissed me first three months ago, we did kiss too many times for me to have kept the count, and we did it the last time today, _I admitted weakly_.

And you started to go out with me today? He will not be sad or feel like you cheated on him? Because it is definitely how I would feel.

The difference is that I love you. I am not cheating on him because I am not in love with him. I said he kissed me, I never returned it back.

He kisses you without you willing it?! _He said before growling._

Jake, calm down, _I said, putting my palm on his chest which was trembling_.

He… I will kill him.

No you will not! Calm down or I will never again tell you things like that, Jacob!

Sorry, love, but it is unbearable. I have to change.

Change, but stay here with me, please?_ I asked looking at him pleadingly with tears inside of my eyes, but not wanting them to spill_.

He changed and put his head on my lap, as I sat on his bed. He lay down and I lay beside him. I was feeling like I should be angry, but I was not anymore, knowing that his total lack of control was due to his love for me and his need to protect me. I suddenly felt a urge to feel him closer to me and I turned to meet his face, laying my torso on his, between his paws. He licked my face and I laughed. His heat made me sleep. I had a strange dream, the kind you do not have when you are too innocent, and the kind I never had before. He was standing there, kissing me deeply, I moaned, and we lay on his bed. He started touching me in ways I could not bear without moaning or whimpering. He hugged me tightly, and I felt something hard press on my thigh. My hand wandered to feel what it was. I gasped, surprised. He continued to touch me, and I moaned his name more than once, under the good that felt like.

Nessie, you are sleeping, _said my now-human boyfriend, with a crooked smile_.

Oh, sorry, _I answered, blushing deeply_. Hey, huh, do I talk when I sleep?

You did not really speak, _he answered evasively_.

But…? _I added without understanding what not really meant._

Well, I heard my name quite clearly, but it was not speaking.

What was it? I asked confused and shy, guessing what it actually was.

Hum, it was something like moans of satisfaction. Your skin was burning, too.

Oh, that kind of saying your name_, I answered, my cheeks burning and red_.

Yeah, _he answered proudly_. What was your dream?

I guess, and I am pretty sure I am not wrong, that you know.

What is it? He insisted.

We were together, you were holding me and giving me some kind of pleasure, _I whispered, knowing that he would hear me, but not wanting the wolves to hear._

Would you be pleased if I was really doing it?

Not here! Your pack is downstairs, you animal!

Of course, I am an animal; he said circling my waist, his lips being in my neck, making me moan as he touched the right spot to make me agree to everything.

Jacob, I begged, please, I do not want them to hear us, I said weakly.

Ok, he said, licking my neck up until my ear as I moaned even louder, whispering his name, just before he bit my lobe, making me cry of surprise and pleasure.

Jake! Can you stop caring about what I said earlier? _I asked as I dropped all of my barriers. _ You are so damn good!

God, Nessie! It is amazing!

I am not doing anything, I replied confused but loving what was going on.

No, but I see everything, all of your emotions, everything that is going through your head right now! It makes me hard, he said, suckling the tender skin of my neck, and I guessed I would have a love-bite, or a hickey later, as I moaned even more, shutting my eyes, concentrating on the feelings.

His hands were lying on my hips and began to go upper, toward my breast, stroking it gently, and I had a hard time to keep my moaning low. I turned to be in front of him, kissed him softly to silence my almost yelling at pleasure. I got up, making him follow me. I wanted him for so long! I still wanted him badly, and I put some soft kisses along his torso, concentrating it on his hardened nipples. He was moaning in pleasure. I could not take it any longer, and I started trying to unbuckle his pants. I had a hard time and he laughed softly, his hands helping me. Then, he started to take out my shirt, staying a little longer than necessary on my breast, not that I complained, and he took off my pants too, but faster than I did with him. We wore both only our underwear and I blushed lightly, before seeing his bulge. Then, I blushed deeply. He looked at me with what I would qualify as shyness, and he was cuter than ever. I smiled at him, and I pushed him on the bed. His eyes asked me if I was sure, and before he could ask it, I overlapped him and kissed him passionately. He answered eagerly and two minutes later, even less, we were both naked, he was on top of me, ready to enter me. I smiled, showing him with my hands that I was more than ready for that, that I knew it hurt, but that I did not mind at all. We would love it more than it was biologically possible. He put a condom and then, he entered me slowly after having prepared me with his lips and fingers. I twitched lightly, gasped at the pain, but kissed him deeply. I wrapped my legs around his waist, knowing that, as he could feel my pain by his body touching mine like never before, he would have backed up, which I did not want, absolutely not. He started moving back and forth very lightly, to make sure I could get use to him well, and about thirty seconds after, I guess because I cannot remember time at all, I started moaning again, and I was more eager for contact than before. My hands wandered on his torso more and more, on his butt, the sexiest I've ever seen, by the way, and about everywhere I could possibly touch. When he touched a particularly sensible spot, I bit his neck, leaving a mark for the next days, not to yell my joy. I had never felt this way before! I could not say that I was actually seeing stars, but it would be the more accurate allegory for what was going inside of me right now (not literally speaking). My breath shortened, and his did too, and we made an eye-contact. I was seeing his muscular body going back and forth for me, he was sweating, and we were both melting inside of each other as we kissed each other, still looking each other in the eyes. We fell beside each other, panting and reaching for each others' lips and arms. It was the most amazing experience on earth, and he smiled when he saw I believed it. Suddenly, the door was pushed forcefully and I saw my mother looking enraged. I gasped and protected our naked bodies with a blanket quickly.

Mom, what are you doing here? _I asked quite surprised, in a bad way_.

Oh, sweetheart, I could ask you the same thing, what were you doing?

Mom… I said, almost scared at how furious she looked.

Don't try to soothe me, young lady. I let you thirty minutes, and I want you both to be at my house. Manage to be there on time or I am coming with all the family!

Mom, it is not that bad… _I tried but the door slammed shut_.

I am so sorry, Ness, _Jake said going out of my grip._

Don't be! It was the most amazing thing on Earth, Jacob! I do not regret we did that!

Let's go, we do not want all the Cullen to be here when we just made love, and we most definitely do not want Emmett here right after we had our first time, do we?

No! _I said horrified at the idea. Uncle Emmett was very good to say inadequate and shying comments on sexual matter_. However, I would like a kiss before we part for the adventure in the house of the devil, _I laughed, remembering my mother's face_.

He kissed me passionately and we got up, got dressed and climbed into what he liked to call the hare (because it was faster than the rabbit). Fifteen minutes later, we were getting out of the car after a last kiss. He took my hand and we went into the house, apprehending what was going to happen. The whole family was waiting on the couch. On the long one, Carlisle next to Momma who was next to Alice on Jasper's thighs who were next to Rosie and Emmett in the same position were waiting, and on the short one, Dad and Esme were sitting next to each other. I looked at my watch and saw that it was six in the afternoon. We sat on the other small couch that had been brought few years before, just for me, very comfortable, enough for me to sleep when the evening were lasting in the family living room, considering the fact that I was the only one here that needed to sleep beside Jake. I sat on his laps, smiling lovingly at him, and then smiling shyly at my family, which looked mad in the moment. I could see their expressions on their faces. If a gaze could kill, Jake would not be there with me anymore, but he would be on the ground, dead.

Seems like we have a family reunion that could not wait, Carlisle started.

Is it about the separation? Because I am not leaving Forks. My whole life is here!

It is about you first, then, we will talk about something else, young lady, _my dad said with his admonishing tone that I hated so much._ What were you doing with Jake when your mother came into the bedroom?

I am sure she already told you, _I answered_. Why would I give you the luck to tell you how it was as you obviously don't care, any of you! Beside Alice, maybe, and Emmett, of course_, I added after two seconds of thinking_.

Yeah, gimme all the details, baby! _Uncle Emmett added, confirming my thesis_.

What you did was not a good thing to do, Renesmée!

Fuck off! _I answered very mad._ Nothing in my life ever felt this right dad!

Renesmée, watch your language, Esmée asked as I looked at her with a murderous glance. You are still with elders.

And always will be here!

Esmée is right, Renesmée, do not be rude! You have no good reason!

Right! _I answered sarcastically, getting up to go out, blocked by seven angry vampires, so I went back to my seat on my boyfriend and began rubbing his back_.

Renesmée Carlie Cullen! You sit and wait for us to be done, _growled my mother_.

Your wish my command_, I answered sarcastically, smiling teasingly_.

What did you do there? My father repeated, apparently wanting me to say it.

We made love, happy? It was the most amazing thing on the entire Earth! I never felt that good before, not even drinking human blood! Jake was hot next to me, he was going in and out endlessly, we were both moaning, and we were hotter than ever before, even my hands were hot, this time! He made me come twice, and the second time, he came with me_, I said without even thinking, and after being done, I realised what I had just said and I saw the faces of my family: Mom & Dad were definitely close to an explosion, Emmett was laughing softly as Rosie was rubbing his back, to prevent him for chocking, Alice and Jasper just looked away as Jazz was obviously not at ease, probably having something hard between the legs, and having Alice sitting on him was probably a bad idea this time; Esmée was just horrified, and Carlisle, well, he looked amused, which was not normal._ I am sorry, I did not think before talking and it was definitely a big mistake, _I finished as I felt something go hard under my butt, making me blush even more deeply. _

Yeah, it was a mistake. Jacob Black, you are not allowed to see my daughter for at least two months, _said my Dad, trying to have some kind of authority on me._

Dad, sorry for the disrespect, but after what I heard you doing with someone ELSE than Momma, I do not believe I am the one who should be punished, nor should Jake, _I said, profoundly angry now. _

You have no right to judge what I did!

Then, you don't have any right to judge either! You fucked Esmée under Momma's roof, while I was there, so please, shut up with the punishment! _I yelled; I did not remember the last time I was so angry and so rude to him_.

Renesmée Carlie Cullen, watch your language or Edward's punishment is going to be applicable, _Momma said menacingly; even if I had no more respect for my dad, my mom stayed nonetheless very influent_.

I am sorry for my disrespect, dad, _I answered reluctantly_. But I do not think that it is fair if I am being punished for having made love with the guy who is my boyfriend if both of my parents "made love" (_I put the quotation mark in the air with my fingers_) with one of their kind-of-parents, whether it is in-law or not.

The point is not there. You are still minor, and Jake is…

He stopped growing at sixteen mommy… and I will be a minor for the rest of my days, so it is far to be fair! I love him, and it was really good! I cannot regret, I could try, but it was way too perfect for me to be capable of doing so!

Ok, just, next time, tell me so I will not come into the bedroom after hearing your moaning. So, are you staying with me or your dad?

I could stay with you, please? I asked before seeing the pain on my dad's face. And one week-end out of two, I could go at dad's, could I?

Yeah, it would be fine to me, she said, then, looking at Edward.

It works, with me,_ he said smiling happily with my decision of seeing him no matter what he did and whoever he did it with_.

However, I want to be allowed to bring my boyfriend, mostly if Esmée stays with you. We could restrain ourselves from sex, obviously, but he would come…

It's ok, he said after having seen the nodding of his new-girlfriend.

Hey guys, the inspector will be there in a minute.

Can we have cookies, please? _I asked realizing that I was starving and imagining Jake was too._

Wait for them to be here, we have to look like normal family. _Alice answered._

Good, _I said, as we started waiting apprehending. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

Alice was thinking: "Everything had to be perfectly perfect. We were all too stressed to act like normal humans, and it scared me. We were not. Having babies would not kill us. Bells and Edward had. I was scared, incredibly scared and I wanted them to accept us so much as parents. I mean, Rosie also incredibly wanted them to be accepted as parents, and it was so important for us. However, we were vampires. Not normal humans, people who naturally ate humans, but we did not. Even Jazz got used to it. He would be so beautiful as a father. We waited until he was completely immune to human blood to postulate as future parents." There was suddenly a knock on the door. She ran in a human-speed (I could compare it to a turtle-slow motion, right now), and opened it, smiling widely. The lady was nice-looking, brown haired, blue eyed, everything, she was normal.

-Hello miss, come on in, you must be Clarissa?

-Yeah, it is me, I am here for misses Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale as well as sires Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale.

-Well, I am Alice, this is Rosalie, with Emmett, her husband, and this is Jasper, my husband. This is Edward, my brother and Esmée, our mother, and these two are Carlisle, our father, he adopted us when we were young, and Bella, Edward's wife. These two are Renesmée, Carlisle and Esmée's real daughter and her boyfriend, Jacob.

-Hi everybody, sorry, I might not remember you all, _she said thinking: "What a weird family, why is the son sitting with the mother and the father with the son's girlfriend? They are all good looking though." I smiled at her thought._

-Miss, we are pleased to meet you. You want a cookie? _Offered Rosalie, who tried to hide her stress, hardly doing it._ Would you prefer to be alone with us or with everybody?

-Well, I actually have to ask everybody questions so why not do it here and now? Thanks for the cookies, _she added taking one, followed by my daughter and her boyfriend, as she thought: "Their house is very clean and safe for children, the things are well classed and no danger is attainable for a young child."_

Indeed, everything in the house was classed perfectly. The DVDs were in alphabetical order, the vases were always filled by flowers, the piano was always clean, and everything in the living room was perfectly clear, net. Same thing worked for the kitchen. Everything was too high to reach for a child, but I must admit that it was our fun to climb to take the things. Also, even in the bathroom, the pills were hidden; every dangerous thing was too high to be in reach of any not-vampire-without-stair people. As I thought, her next step was the bathroom, she asked politely to go pee.

-What does she think? Alice asked in a low but super-fast tone.

-She believed that we are weird, but then, she believed that the whole house seemed to be secure for children, thinking that it was "safe for children", which is funny…

-Edward Cullen, do not say anything more, _Esmée asked me putting her hand on my back, soothing gently thinking "They do not need another source of stress."_

-Sorry girls, you are the most perfect people.

The lady was thinking: "This house is the most perfect house I have ever seen. I wonder if they all have an obsessive-compulsive-disorder or what, it is impossible for something to be that clean. Well, actually, all the women but Bella and Esme are at home during the day, so I guess it is normal. Well, these two girls are going to be the most-perfect and attentive mother I have met, for sure. They both said they waited long to have babies, that they tried hard, it seems to me like they are ready." I smiled widely. "Eddie, tell us, please! Rosie is going to have a heart-attack", Emmett thought before burst into a huge laugh, remembering she had no heart. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" My little sister was screaming in my head. I looked at her, growling gently, making her understand that she would be giving me a headache if I could possibly have one, but, fortunately, monsters cannot. Before I could say anything, the lady came out of the bathroom.

-Before I can take my decision, I need to visit the house.

-If you would follow us, my two "sisters" answered.

She followed them greedily, impressed by the simple beauty of our house. "What is that?" She wondered, seeing our table of graduation hat, I smiled lightly. "Wow! This house is so wonderful! They are so pleasant. And the daughter seems to be very well grown, polite, happy… If they were good brothers and sisters for the last years, they are probably going to be good. However, it is weird that they all live in the same house. Whatever! There are two spares rooms (My old bedroom and one that was already there), the kids will probably have their own bedroom, it is perfect. This house is so beautiful, and everybody here is too."

-Ladies and gentlemen, she said after having asked all of her questions, would you be ready to have your children in two months at the most?

-Of course! Emmett answered as the girl covered their mouth with their hand, not wanting to yell their joy out loud. We would be ready today!

-Well, right now, you are not the priority, but you are one of the best families I have ever met and I am very grateful that I met you to adopt. You are going to have the boy, in two weeks. His name is Charlie, and he is one year old. Your little girl, who is six months, will be ready to be given in one week to two months. Her name is Victoria, _she said as we all gasped beside my daughter_. However, if you have bad memories with her name, you can name her other way, _she added quickly as she saw us stiffening._ Have a good day, ladies and gentlemen.

-Thank you, miss, I hope you are going to come back with our babies soon enough, _Alice said as the lady smiled. _Were her thoughts agreeing with what she was saying?

-Definitely, she left the bathroom, her mind was almost made.

-How will she react when she will see you are not together anymore? _Rosalie was afraid._ I mean, it is not very good that our family is splitting up.

-She guessed that we were weird. She found it weird that we sat this way. She will not care, I would think, she was way too impressed by our family and house.

-This is a good thing, I guess, Rosalie said. However, can you wait until we have our kids to split up? _She asked timidly, which was weird coming from this presumptuous girl. _

-I would not mind, however, I am staying here, not in the house.

-Good, I will agree, but just for you guys,_ Bella answered looking at Rosalie, Alice and their boyfriends._

-This is fine, _Esme_ _said finding the idea not really appealing_.

-If you were not the children I love, I would say no, but it is ok, _Carlisle answered, and I saw in his mind he was really suffering for the situation._

We definitely hurt them a lot. Having done that hurt me a little. Don't take me wrong, I love Bella, no matter what. However, there was always a kind of attraction with Esmée, even though we never proved it to each other before two years and a half ago. We did never plan it, it just happened. We loved each other, but never admitted it. I loved Bella with my life. However, being a mother, we parted a little, and a man has needs… even when she slept, Bella would not want it, after two years, when Nessie caught us once, and started asking questions. She did not understand what her mom was doing sat on me, naked, and then, we did not do anything for at least two years. She was really reluctant after, never allowing herself to reach the climax, and it is something very not satisfying for a man. I know I seem like the jerk in this situation, but Esmée participated so willingly and she was so satisfying, letting herself to reach the climax ten times if I were that good. I love Bella, but I love Esmée and she even gives me pleasure. I hope I will still be friend with Carlisle and Bella, they are really important to me, but I will not be mad at them if they won't want us to be. Esmée was thinking: "I so did not want to hurt them that much! Ok, unfortunately, I cannot say that I am regretting anything, but I regret that they had to suffer. I hope, weirdly, I admit, that they will be good together and that they will become a couple. They are so cute together, and Nessie deserves a good father, what Carlisle clearly is." The thought of Nessie made me turn my thoughts toward her: "I cannot believe it! I mean… how fucked up is my life going to be now? I mean, my father slept with his "mom" and my mom slept with her "father-in-law". Of course, it was not really momma and Carlisle's fault, their animal overtook them. However, I cannot understand why dad did that! He seemed to be so happy with Momma! Dad, if you are listening, I am sorry to think this way, _she thought as if she felt me inside her head, stopping thinking for two minutes, but then:_ Jake! Stop doing that! It feels so GOOD! If my dad hears me, I will be dead tomorrow morning! I love you so much! Come to my bedroom tonight, I'll have a surprise for you!" I growled, looking at the couple of younger people. Nessie blushed deeply when she met my gaze, understanding I caught their supposed-to-be-private conversation. She understood I was listening to them. "I am sorry… but the surprise was not wrong dad! I swear! However, I did not want to let you hear that what my boyfriend's doing to me feels that good. Nonetheless, I heard very well that what Esmée did to you really felt more-than-THAT good. You loved it so much, you did not even think about the consequences. Anyway, there is not the point… I hate it so much when you listen to my thoughts! Momma is so lucky to have this shield against your looking-forward-to-seek-the-truth-all-the-time mind!" She thought as she looked angry. I looked around the room, and I saw that Alice was still glowing, Carlisle, he was smiling gently, but his thoughts were surrounded by a wall, so I guessed Bella was protecting him. She looked like she was not that happy, like she felt bad, and I could not see her thoughts, obviously. Emmett and Rosalie now thought the same thing: "We should make-up to celebrate this…" they loved each other, cutely, but they were really linked a lot by their sexual instincts. Alice was singing in her thoughts "We are family, I got all my sister with me…" I turned my thoughts to Jasper. He did not look at ease. "Way too much lust around here! I'm hard and have no good reason! And Alice, jumping on and off me! It is even harder to do not pin her on the floor and fuck her hard! I definitely wish Edward was not reading there…" I chuckled and he looked at me sheepishly. The conversations in their head were so funny.

-Alice, stop singing, please! I love your happy voice, but it is high and I am not for that right now… I asked her, she looked at me apologizing, and I smiled at her.

"Sorry brother. I know your situation with Bella and Esme is hard, however…

-I know Alice, thank you… _I said as if she had been nice, hiding my anger, because I knew that she was about to think something like "you deserved it a little" or "you looked for it, didn't you?"_

I felt Bella. I read her thoughts "How could you do that to me, Edward Cullen?! I loved you! I mean, it is not that bad, I might be happy with another vampire-man someday, maybe even your father, but you, making love in MY bed, with YOUR mom, and with OUR daughter under the roof, it is completely insane and crazy! No, but you do understand Edward, that I cannot forgive you because you have taken away the innocence of our daughter?! She might not have done that if she did not hear you and Esmée, moaning together."

-Isabella, I would like to talk with you…

She got up and followed me. We went to the house. She was so angry it was disturbing.

-My name is Bella, Edward, for the second time today. What do you want?

-I do not want you to tell me that!

-I did not tell you ANYTHING! I only thought it.

-You lifted your shield, sweetheart, it means…

-NEVER call me sweetheart. NEVER AGAIN! _She said as her eyes became black._

-Fine! Sorry, I was using it not personally. It means that you wanted me to hear that, it means that you believe that it really is my fault if our daughter is not a… pure girl anymore. _I said, not able to say not virgin about my daughter. _

-You are responsible, I am sure, _she growled_. Who else?

-Jacob Black, maybe? _I said sarcastically._ I know he is your ex best friend, but he is still holding a part of responsibility within this situation, am I wrong?

-I know he has a part of responsibility in our daughter's not-virgin-anymore, but she would not have asked him today if she was not that disturbed by the situation she saw.

-I know I disturbed her, Bella… I feel so bad about it! She was not supposed to be back yet. Usually, she goes at Jake's after hunting…

-Edward, why did you do that to me? Why did you do that to her? _She said with a trembling voice, sounding as if she was about to cry, what she physically could not do._

-I did not want to do that at first. I feel bad about what I did. It felt so good… I could not stop. Esmée and I needed change…

-Why? What did I do wrong?

-You did not do anything, it is…

-It is not you it's me? Is it what you mean?

-Yeah, it is what I mean, but it is true, Bells.

-Bella, Edward, nothing else. I loved you, but I changed. When we… we did not have anything anymore together… you did not want Nessie to hear us… you kept staying away from me, even at night, when she was sleeping. Your freaking power to try to protect everyone you loved made you loose me. I could not deny my need anymore. Every time I hunted, I felt it and I needed to get it out. Once, Esmée and I hunted together… and what happened with you and Carlisle today happened to me and Esmée.

-Oh, _she said surprised that our relationships could connect with each other_. However, I was not with you anymore, and I tried to resist.

-Oh, and you believed that I did not? I tried, Bella. I tried so hard, it almost killed me, and she tried to. However, there was human blood in the air and it was either we were hunting a human; either we were accepting to betray you guys… We decided that human lives were not good to be spared, and that only once, it would not hurt you… well, it would, but…

-Only once, Edward?! It was not only once…

-I know very well, Bella. I am sorry for that. I know it makes you sad. We couldn't not do it again. We had to. It was so fulfilling, so good! It was crazy…

-Edward, what do you want from me now?

-I want you to be my friend, even though I hurt you… only if you want to…

-Well, it would be the best thing to do, because we have a daughter together… Just… let me a couple of weeks, please…

-Fine… tell me when you believe you will be ready.

-I do not know… two, maybe three weeks?

-Good…

-We will try, Edward, try, to be friends… I cannot tell you if it will be a success.

-Fine. We will try, Bella. I wish it will work.

-Me too. Now, we cannot be angry with Nessie because she became a woman. It would be stupid, we should be happy for her… I have to explain myself.

-There is nothing to explain. Jake used her!

-Stop that! If he wanted to use her, he would've had before! I love her, you love her, let us accept her decisions, her choice… she is in love with him, and he will always love her.

-I know, but… they love the act so much! You did not hear them! It is so disgusting, Bella!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone,_

_I would like to tell you that I did a mistake in the first chapter, saying that it was ten years after the Volturi's departure. It is actually more likely to soon be 7 years, because Nessie is supposed to finish her growing at 7 or 8 years old, and it is going to be her birthday in this chapter… So, it is almost 7 years after the Volturi's departure. _

_I also wanted to say that I am sorry if I did not post earlier, I really am in the rush of the end of semester… I do not know when I will send you my future chapter, but I finish my session the 19__th__ of May, and I wish to post at least one of the chapters before then._

_Now, good reading time ;)_

_-XxX-_

**Nessie's POV**

I knew they were talking about me. I knew my dad was mad about what I did. What I could not explain is why they did not talk to me alone about that. I did not know what I had to do, what they had talked or thought about it. Once they left, I turned toward my boyfriend and put my palms on his cheeks, smiling softly.

-Jake, I am sorry to tell you that, but you should go now… you have to go to the pack meeting… _I reminded him, happy, but not showing, that he had to leave; I had to think._

-They can take care of themselves… My second-in command is there anyway.

-Don't you think Leah would be very disappointed if her Alpha was not there to welcome her imprint in the pack? I am sure she would feel neglected and feel like her new mate…

-Fine, I will go… I will leave now. I love you, Nessie, and I will see you tomorrow, love.

I smiled weakly. I did not know why I felt as if I was betraying him. He kissed my lips and I returned it at the same time as I was getting up, and he was gone with that. Auntie Alice was right beside me at that time. I smiled at her, not wanting to show the pain in my heart.

-You are not feeling good, am I right?

-I am fine, thank you.

-Hey Rose! You still agree with our Ladies' Night? Of course you do! Nessie, both your aunts wanted to go the theatre with you, and then, go somewhere we could have fun together…

-Why not? It'd be fun, I guess… fun but weird… actually, I swore to Mimi that I would spend some time with her tonight…

-Invite her with us…

-But… dad and mom disagree about the "showing-my-family" to my friends.

-Well, let's say we are your dad and mom's friend…

-You still look as you looked seven years ago.

-It is normal… We are lucky, we are still as beautiful as before, and I am sure Jessica Stanley and the other girl… Lauren I-don't-remember-what, look as beautiful as before, they used to put on so many make up. And they do not know your parents; it would be way too odd.

-Fine… Let us go! _I said happily and truthfully_.

I picked up the phone, dialled my friend's phone number, waited, and she answered:

-Hello?

-Hi, Miranda, what are you doing?

-Nothing much, I am with my boyfriend.

-But you did not have any today…

-Well, actually, we started today, _she said as I could hear in her voice that she was smiling_.

-So Jason finally asked you out? _I said very happy for her._

-Jason is past, Ren, he did not like me, obviously. Benjamin is so amazing! And HE asked me out, him! I love him a lot! He is so…

-Hold on a second, will you? Are you talking about Benjamin Tyler?

-Yes, him! He is so…

-Do not do that, please, lovie-girl… Don't do that…

-You always rejected him, and now that I am going out with him, you are jealous?

-No way I am jealous! He is not a good man, this is my only reason of disappointment, however, do whatever you want. It is none of my business. So you are busy tonight?

-Yes, little girl, sorry, I got to go… I am passing the night with my boyfriend.

-Good, Love yah! See you tomorrow. _I said as I hung up._

-What is going on? Why do not you want her to go out with this man?

-He's an asshole…

-Renesmée, watch your language please, _Esmée said kindly_.

-Sorry, but he really is, grandma… he is… a jerk, let's say.

-Why do you say such bad things?

-You cannot understand… I do not really like him… _I said evasively_.

-Yes, we understood that, _she answered kindly_. But…

-Esmée, dear, I do not think that your granddaughter is ready to talk about it, and I do not even think that she wants to talk about it…

-Indeed, Carlisle is right, as always, _I replied, smiling softly, hiding my inside pain._

-Shall we go? _Alice interrupted while Esmée was most-likely going to add something._

-Sure, we shall, let's go now! _I said heading to the door._

-What is it with this Ben? _Alice asked as soon as we got inside the car_.

-I knew you would not drop it, _I sighed_.

-Of course not! You seem to hate him, you, who love everyone and are loved by everyone…

-Well, maybe that is the problem, don't you think?_ I answered without thinking_.

-Did he rape you?! _Rosalie asked before hissing strongly._

-No! He kisses me and puts his hands where they don't belong; that is it, calm down, Rose!

-He still should not, _she said growling deeply_.

-Jake will beat him if he does that again…

-I wonder why he did not already! _Rosie said_.

-You were right, the man's an a… _Alice started._

-It is not a good word to use… He just loves me but cannot have me, so he tries to have me without my consent. He is not lucky about that…

-There is never good reason, sweetheart. _Alice replied softly, as Esmée would have done_. You should never accept such a thing…

-Who told you I accept it?! I hate him and had many detentions because I beat him up… next time, I am suspended for two or three days.

-That bad, huh? And your best friend does not know that?

-Why would I tell her?! She does not have to know that this stupid man is…

-Well, maybe you should have, she is going out with the ass…

-Stop saying that! She is not in love with him! She will understand her mistake! She loves Jason and he loves her too! He is going to have a broken-heart!

My phone rang and I saw it was him… he must have known it…

-Hey Jason! How are you doing? _I asked as if I knew nothing._

-Not very well, Ren… Mimi is going out with Ben! I thought he was a friend! And I thought he was in love with you! How can he do that to the nicest girl on earth?

-Jay, calm down… I know it is hard. Miranda did not think you loved her. She loves you, make her see the mistake she did, Jay… she will fall for you. Do not try to get her jealous. Kiss her or go see her… Make her fall for you, Jay! You can do that, it should not be hard! She still loves you, man! Go to her!

-It is too late…

-Well than, give up! _I said knowing that he hated orders._

-Fuck you! I can win her easily!

-No, you cannot! _I added to make him more decided to win her._

-You will see… I gotta go, love yah, birdie!

-Love you too, little bee!

We hung up, and Alice was looking at me wondering how I could call a friend such names. I smiled as I answered to her look:

-We are best friends, Ali… I love him dearly, but with friendship only. He is in the same situation. He loves Mimi as much as I love Jake

-I know there is nothing between you, Ness. Talking about Jake…

-Ali, please… Let's not talk about embarrassing things right now, please, auntie Alice…

-Do you regret? You do not want to accept what you did?!

-No, I do not… but it would be so easier if my parents accepted it! I'm capable of taking my own decisions, aren't I?

-Nessie, you have been on Earth for almost seven years; it is not a normal growing-up… they are not ready to loose you… they cannot understand that you are still almost an adult.

-They will not lose me because I love Jake! I will not move to his place because…

-I know, sweetheart, but you parents… they have a problem seeing that… and you might understand someday, when you will be a mother…

-I don't think we are fertile… Nahuel never had a baby… he never told me one of his sisters had neither…

-You protected anyway, did not you?

-Kind of… _I stated not knowing exactly how to make into words what happened._

-What do you mean by kind of? _Rosalie asked horrified._

-I mean that we did, but we're hot, you know, hotter than normal humans, and when… when this happen… we are even hotter. _I said as they were laughing, but just because of the hotter._

-What does it change for the condom?

-Well… _I started blushing deeply_, it melted…

-Melted?! _Rosalie said, black-eyed as Alice laughed even more. _

-Alice, it is not funny!

-You are so right, Nessie! Tell me you take the pill!

-I tried once, but I was not planning on having a boyfriend, and I got allergic. Ask mom!

-I see… you better not give us puppies!

-Rose! It is not nice for her!

-Hey! Stop that! If I had a child with Jake, it would be the most surprising thing in my life! I am not supposed to be fertile. Will you calm down, you two, please?!

-Nobody knows!

-Exactly, Rosalie! Nobody knows! And you know what? I don't care about that right now! Talk about something else now, or I'm getting out of the car and going back home! _I said tears running down my cheeks, to my great disarray. _

-Oh, Nessie… _Alice started, but I cut her._

-No… No pity, Alice! Sorry, but I really do not appreciate this… You cannot cry, but sometimes you do, but I do not want you to have pity for me. Sad Jazz is not there… _I said for the first time in my life, usually getting mad when he tried to control my feelings._

-Yeah… Let's put some music on… _Alice said hastily, doing what she suggested. _

The song was "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!" We started laughing and singing. Then, it was "Because you loved me", and they looked like they thought about their men, as I was doing the same. I think I fell asleep. When the car parked, I opened my eyes and it was a French CD, from Joe Dassin that was playing. I smiled at the culture of my aunts. We got out of the car and we were in front of a theatre. What were we going to see?

-So, girlies, what are we going to watch?

-Emmett?! It was supposed to be a Ladies' night!

-Come on, love! I swear I will go to your girl movie and not comment too much!

-What the… Girls, what do you think?

-I don't really mind…

-Me neither, answered Alice though it seemed like it was not true, for now.

-Good! Can I stay too? _Jasper asked as Alice turned toward him, kissing him as if they had been separated for ten years._

-Sure, _I answered as Rosalie was also mixing her saliva with her husband's. _

Very close from us, I saw another couple kissing; they seemed to be very passionate. I knew the girl, and the guy knew me. The girl had her back to me, and when they broke the kiss, the guy hugged her and looked at me with a bad smile. God! I hated this man! Ok, I know, I am not sharing my idea with my dad. I do believe God exists and I do not believe that vampires are damned. He pointed me to his girlfriend, really, really knew girlfriend. She looked at me furiously. She was sure I was jealous, and it made me sad. Whatever… she was coming my way, as her boyfriend asked her.

-Hey, Ren! What a surprise! What are you doing here?! _She asked with an angry voice._

-I was coming to the theatre with my aunts and uncles, have a problem with that?

-Not really, just a little… you knew Ben and I were coming here…

-I had no clue, Miranda! You did not tell me because you hung up quickly, remember?

-Are you mad at each other? _Ben asked stupidly as if it was not obvious already._

-Not that much, this girl is jealous because I am going out with you!

-Miranda! I am angry because you do not do the good thing! You are not with a good man! This is the only reason why I am angry! This man is an asshole, and I never told you, for that, I am so sorry!

Before she could answer anything, her boyfriend hit me in the face… it broke my nose and I bled. I put a hand in the air to calm down my family as I looked at them trying to show them with my eyes how sorry I was. All my family was stiffened, and I knew they were not breathing. I was not as attracting as a human, but they were not stiffened for me. They were stiffened for they wanted to kill the man, just rip his head off.

-What was that for? _I asked with my hand on my nose._

-**That** was for the asshole. And this, _he started trying to punch me, but he met Emmett's hand. _

I put my valid hand on my uncle's wrist, showing him that I did not want him to break his hand. He seemed surprise to see the hatred in my sentence. He let his hand go as Benjamin was holding his hand, moaning deeply, obviously hurt.

-Ren, you and your fucking family, leave, right now!

-Miranda, first, we did not do anything. **You** came to see us, **you **looked for me to be mad, **you **talked to me first, **you **attacked first! **He** possibly broke my nose, when my uncle only crushed a little his hand that was supposed to lend on my nose. You understand how it is **your** fault?

-Renesmée, leave, please, and bring your pets with you… I really do not want to see you ever again.

-Miranda, we have all of our classes together, it might be a little hard.

-Than, don't talk to me ever again! _She said coldly. _

-Well, _Alice started; _it is your loss, Miranda! Let's go home…

-No! _I yelled_ you and your boyfriends, you go to the movie, I am walking home…

-Pardon me?! We are not leaving you…

-Alice, _I said, putting my hand on her to show her how much I needed a walk to think,_ I am a big girl.

-Fine… but your nose?

-I'll ask my grand-father, who happens to be a doctor, to look at it… it's broken… it's not that bad… I'll bleed until I'm home… I'll take a cab, Auntie Ali!

-Fine… _she said reluctantly._ Let's go, Jazz, Rose, Em…

They left, and Miranda followed them. Her boyfriend was on the floor, trying to get up without putting his wrist on the floor. I smiled at that. He growled deeply, and pleaded me with his eyes to help him. I helped him out, bleeding on his clothes. When he was on his legs again, he punched me in the stomach, cutting the air out of my lungs. Then, he slapped me in the face. I almost cried, but I pushed him on the floor, he fell on his hand, crying out his pain. Miranda was coming toward us and she saw me pushing me. She slapped me in the face too. I moaned and walked away, tears streaming down my cheeks profusely.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, I just wanted you to know that the Miranda of Seth (mentioned in the first chapter) and Renesmée's ex best friend are not the same, _

_Thank you,_

_I hope you enjoy this as much as I do._

**Carlisle's POV:**

I was not sure how long i felt this way for Bella. I know I've always found her stunning, mostly when she started her life as a mother, but THIS is not how I felt before. It could be considered as a mistake… I mean, my children thoughts there mother and i were having the perfect love, and suddenly, they learnt Esmée and I broke up as well as Bella and Edward because my wife and Bella's husband have had sex many times in the last two or three years, and they also learn that Bella and I did the mistake of imitating them today… I definitely felt bad for feeling that good after what we did... for what I did to them… however, they seemed quite happy. They were totally grown up and they were capable of understanding mistakes. This being said, Nessie would feel it more. Anyway, for now, they seemed to be happy, they all left with a smile on their faces. It was eleven thirty when the phone rang. I picked up.

- Hello Alice, what is the matter?

- Did you pick up Nessie at the theater? _She asked anxiously._

- No, she did not call me… But what is the matter, sweetheart? Wasn't she with you?

- She left here before the movie, her nose was broken… she stayed outside after we went in, but one of the guy shoe does not know, who also happened to be the one who broke her nose, stayed behind too. He stayed behind because his wrist has almost been broken by Emmett, _she added laughing uncontrollably, quite surprisingly because usually, she was the kind of person to be sympathetic, but she added, as if reading my minds:_ he really was controlling himself. The guy is a fucking jerk! Miranda, Nessie's best friend and the guy's girlfriend since today, went outside to help out her boyfriend, and she came back to us with him, looking at us madly.

- Did you call Jake?

- No! I completely forgot! Oh, I'm such a,,,

- Normal woman who call her parents when she is scared, _I said smiling because she knew I was right_. I call him right now, hang on.

I picked up the other phone, dialed and waited thirty seconds and Billy picked up.

- Hello Carlisle, how are you? _He asked just before I guessed he had a new phone display. _

- Hey, I'm fine, thanks, how are you?

- I am find too, thank you.

- Hey, you have a new phone display?

- No, think, Carlisle, who else would call me at this time?

- Hurry dad! _My daughter hissed in the other phone._

- Who do you call for, me or my adorable son? _Billy asked, knowing the answer already._

- I'm sorry, the son would be better right now, and at this time, you must be quite tired…

- I was with Suzanna! Indeed, I am happy it is not for me.

- Oh yeah, your new sweetheart… Well, go to her, _I smiled kindly, even though he was not there. _

I waited, hearing Suzanna getting to the door, calling the wolf, who changed and came into the house.

- Can't it wait?

- It's Carlisle; I think it is about Ness.

Suddenly, he was running. His heavy paws were on the phone and he answered harshly:

- What is going on? How is she? Is she hurt?

- I wished you could tell me.

- No… last time I saw her she was at your house. Isn't she with Alice?

- Well, she left by the woods of Port Angeles. _I said before hearing him trembling._ Jake, not into the house... at least, go outside… your dad needs everything to be in order…

- I won't change before I finish talking to you… my pack and Sam's because it is their night to guard, are going to go until Port Angeles. We'll call you…

- Changing naked for the great pleasure of many young girls? I disagree. I send you Ed.

- In ten years, Carlisle, I learnt how to put my shorts while changing without anything being seen.

- Your cell phone will fall off of your shots.

- Fine! Send the cheating guy! _He groaned, apparently mad at his girlfriend's dad for the emotions he sent to his beloved. _

Edward left home as I took the car and left home with Esmée to Port Angeles, leaving Bella home in case there was a phone call. I was to the theater in twenty minutes and I shall say that I am really lucky there is no police on this road because 120 miles per hour is kind of fast; but what can I say, I was in a hurry. I got out of the car and suddenly, all our phones rang all at the time.

- I pick up, _I said and they all came closer._ Hey, what's up, son?

- She is nowhere to be found, _Edward said_. Her smell is hardly found in the forest, and really near to Port Angeles. I don't understand, _He stated starting to panic._

- Hold on, Edward, and do not be so scared… _I said as Esmée's phone was ringing and mine was too, telling me I had a second line. _Ed, I got Bella as a second line…Esmée, can you pick it up please?

- Don't hung up… I want to hear… _Edward asked terrified._

- Hello Bella, how are you? _Esmée asked_.

- I got a call… she is in Port Angeles. Go to Port Angeles' hospital, I will be over in about half an hour. Room 326…

We will be there in ten minutes walking slow, two minutes driving normal.

- Fine! I'll see you there guys! Oh, and you're alone?

- No… I'm with the family..

- Fine! See yah, then!

We got in the car as Edward and the pack was starting running toward the hospital. I knew Bella would come with the genetically-modified bus for the pack because it would not be normal for thirty people to have come from Forks by foot. This bus had been genetically-modified by the Beauty and the Beast (talking about his size, of course), and it could go up to 180 miles per hour. She would be there in less than half an hour. We ran humanly to the des office and asked for room 326. When we got to her room, what we saw horrified us. I was a doctor, and even I felt horrified. I had to say that she was in a pretty bad state, but as all the faces turned toward me, I smiled nicely, not to scare them. I went out of the room, and asked her doctor what she had. He answered:

- She has a broken bone in the ankle and the leg, in the arm too, she has two broken ribs and her nose is broken as well as a big part of her right cheek. I do not understand what have happened. There is a kit rape being done.

- You think she has been…

- Maybe, I cannot say…

- Oh my God! This is so terrible!

- Sometimes, we feel close to the Vics, we come to feel sympathy for them… don't feel to close, though, it is dangerous.

- She is not just a Vic, Doctor Monroe, she is my granddaughter.

- Oh god… Sorry, I had no clue! I should not have said that! You presented yourself as Dr. Cullen from Forks… You definitely are him, I mean, you are stunning and so good looking… for what the nurses said behind our backs…

- Look, I am the Dr. Cullen, but she is my granddaughter. This being said, I would really like you to forget this fact… I want to know the facts, and I am strong enough to know them… I am a doctor and it is easy to see her as a patient. She is actually going to be mine tonight… I already asked, _I said lying, but knowing I would get it._ She belongs to Forks.

- Fine, Dr. I will get you informed.

- In how long should you have the answer?

- One hour, approximately.

It was now midnight, and my granddaughter was sleeping in the hospital for her birthday, it was so sad… I would have liked to take her out of here. Suddenly, one or two football team, also known as two packs from my family, passed by.

- Dr. Cullen, I know you know the rules… it is only two visitors at the time… three or four if one or two of them sleep.

- I know that… I'll send some of them out of here.

Bella saw me and she looked at me anxiously. I smiled weakly.

- It's her birthday, what a great present!

- Bells, she will be fine… she is strong!

- How are her vitals, Carlisle?

- They are low…

- Her heart rate?

- It is slow…

- For human or for her?

- Even for humans, sweetheart…

- Oh God! Will she be fine, Carlisle?

- Yes, she is strong… I wish… she is still sleeping, though…

- Is it sleep or Coma?

- I think she's in faked sleep, created by the Morphine.

- She's hurt enough to be on Morphine?

- She has a lot of broken bones, Bella… it is normal that they want to lower her pain.

- Carlisle… _She said hugging me tightly, her head in my shoulder, as if she were to cry, even though it was impossible. I answered to her need for affection._

- Shhhh, she will be fine, _I said, trying to comfort the scared mother, petting her so-soft hair. _She is as strong as her shielding mother.

- Thanks, _she said smiling weakly._ Now, we should go see my daughter.

- Yeah, _I replied following her._

We went into the room and she gasped. I wrapped my hand around her shoulder.

- Guys, I am sorry, but I have to tell you that you are not allowed to all be here… it is maximum four people if two people are in a bed.

- You must be kidding, right?

- No, I am not… I suggest that Bella stays here first with Jacob and Seth who are going to be sleeping, and Bella would decide who the fourth person is …

- Fine, we will do shifts of six hours, each… Carlisle, stay with me…

- Perfect… you guys, go have a hunt… it is full of blood in here, and many of you have not eaten for a while…

- Fine… see you in an hour…

- In six hours, it is Esmée and Edward, with Leah and Vincent. Then, it will be Alice and Jasper, with Embry and Quill, then, Emmett and Rosalie, with Sam and Jared, or Emily. Actually, the packs, you can decide within yourselves…

- I think,_ Sam started_; Jacob should always stay here…

- Yeah, _all the wolves agreed._

- Perfect, I'll see some of you in six hours… and family, it was an order from your dad.

- Yes dad, _they said smiling_.

We sat on chairs beside the bed. Bella took Renesmée's hand, and I took hers. Seth looked at us weirdly.

- Seth, huh, Esmée and I broke up…

- Yeah, and Edward and I did too… Edward and Esmée cheated us with each other.

- So you are together?

- Well… we have to talk about it… we also have to talk about it with my daughter… when she will wake up.

- Happy Birthday, love, _Jacob said not caring about us, leaning on her to kiss her lips._

He fell in the bed besides her. He wanted to cry, it was undeniable. He did not know how to react and he wanted to kill the man or the woman who did that. The guys fell asleep and the mother of the "Vic", turned toward me.

- We can talk now…

- Indeed… I am not sorry for what happened, I think it had to happen… this being said, I think that it was a mistake to do that so fast…

- Indeed, _she answered smiling and looking like she would've blushed_. I think that it is possible that I might like you… _she added, definitely looking like she would be as red as a tomato right now if she were not a vampire._ Look, I thought I was only being in denial with what happened with Edward, but I think I could not be more wrong…

- I am happy to hear that, sweet lady, _I replied, leaning to kiss her, provoking an instant reaction._

- What will we say to Nessie? _She asked after a passionate kiss that would have left us panting if we actually needed to breathe. _I mean… her parents break up and both of them go out with the father-in-law and mother the same day…

- I think she is mature enough to understand that we love each other…

- I wish she is…

- Isn't it early to talk about love? _Jacob asked almost angry_. I mean, both of you were fully "In Love" with your husband and wife, and now, you are just fully "In Love" with one another… It does not make sense to me. I mean…

- We know what you mean, Jacob. And we believe Nessie will feel the same…

- Exactly! And as if she were not already suffering from what she is going through…

- Jacob, we have no clue of what she is going through, and we understand that you suffer for her. However, we are not responsible for what happened and you are forbidden to hold us responsible for this.

- It is easy for you to say…

- Jacob Black_, Bella said angrily_. You are such a hypocrite! None of us were there when she was going to the theater, none of us heard from her, you did not neither. Can you really hold us responsible for such thing?! You better shut your mouth right now and think before answering because if you don't, the access to this room will be forbidden for you as long as she is not awaken. I will not tolerate my daughter's boyfriend to insult me.

- I am sorry, Bella… I am scared I think…

- I know, and it is understandable… I am at least as scared as you are, Jake… Don't forget that this is my baby who's leaning there, half dead…

- She is not half dead, Bella…

- And we are not committing sin by loving each other… Ok, actually, yes we are, but who cares?

- Nobody… not here right now… We'll see later…

- If she cares, we will see what we will eventually do about that…

Suddenly, she moved while sleeping. She started saying things:

- Jack? There's no one known as Jack… I'm not kidding you! Oh… Vincent? Nbdy kdnap him… Jake? No… Jake! JAKE!

She was moaning and moving all around the place. Tears were going down her cheeks. Bella got up and took Renesmée's hand. Nessie opened her eyes. She seemed to be scared to death.

- Mommy? Mommy, is that you?! Where am I? _She asked looking around the room._ What is going on?

- You have been hurt, Ness… You were found beside a street? _She said looking in wonder at me and I nodded for an answer._ Yeah, and you have been beaten up. Do you remember anything? There is going to be the police on it…

- No!_ Nessie yelled, surprisingly. _Mommy, it would be a mistake! I swear!

- What do you remember?

- I don't know… I just know it would be a mistake… Oh crap! My breasts hurt! My back too! As well as…

- Yeah, almost everywhere of your body, sweet… But I did not know you were hurt on your breasts and your back.

- Yeah… it burns like hell!

- Someone has to look, who?

- Jake…

- I would be interested to know why… _I answered, knowing she would tell the truth as the drugs drugged her too much for her to think well._

- Well, he is the last one who saw me naked, _she answered truthfully, and Emmett, on the phone, chuckled before bursting into laugher. _Emmett… what is so funny? _I asked to let Bella know that my son heard that._

- Her answer! _He had troubles breathing, even if he did not need to._ I mean! She is so truthful!

- I abused her… She's drugged…

- Bad boy!

- Aren't I?

Jacob glared at me. I stopped the conversation with my son, and turned around Nessie. All of a sudden, she was pale and she looked like she was going to be sick. I took the pan and put it under her chin. She vomited and tears were going down her cheeks even more. She was suffering from the vomiting because of her cheek, obviously. She moaned and vomited some more. Jacob had a hand on her shoulder and Bella held her hand, weeping away her tears and singing a song with her amazing voice to her daughter, who now looked like she was a young little child who needed to be taken cared of.

- Are you ok, Renesmée? _I asked, knowing that the voice was not the grandfather one, but the doctor one._

- No… I think I am allergic to medicines… _She managed to say between to sessions of sickness._

- How come? And how did you come to this conclusion?

- When I could not take the pill without being sick like hell, when I felt these cramps in my stomach, and when now again I feel exactly the same, again under medicines. I stopped taking Tylenol a while ago, when mom asked me. I was what… two years old, humanly, and I was vomiting every time I would use them. Then, Advil and Motrin were inadmissible for my health. I am sick. Take the morphine out of my body. _She said only cut when she had nausea. _

- Fine. I am calling your doctor.

- Couldn't you take me out of medicines?

- Not really, unfortunately. Tonight, I am going to be your doctor. However, today, I am still a member of the family.

I was right about to call when the doctor came in. He saw his patient vomiting everything she had ever ate and he glared at me. He thought I wanted him to make mistake to have the case more easily.

- I swear to God I was just about to call you, Dr. Monroe. She just woke up and started vomiting.

- Of course! And what does she have, according to you, Dr. Cullen?

- Dr. Monroe_, my granddaughter started_, there is no contest to know whether you or Dr. Cullen is the best. You are both good, I am sure. However, Dr. Cullen did not know I was intolerant to any kind of medicine.

- Is she? _Dr. Monroe asked Bella._ Is she intolerant?

- I guess she is. However, I did not know it was to ALL kind of medicines. And in her file, it is written clearly that she is intolerant to Advil, Tylenol, Motrin and even the pregnancy pill.

- Fine. We'll take her out of Medicines. However, it will be more painful, _he warned my granddaughter as if he wanted to punish her, thing that I automatically hated. _

- It is not her fault, Dr. Monroe, and she knows it will be more painful. However, vomiting with the bones in the cheek broken, it must hurt as well, what do you think?

- Guys, it is not a contest! Please, stop talking about… _She started before being interrupted by a vomiting session again. _

- She does not remember anything, _I said professionally to the man._

- It must be amnesia. It is normal for the brain to go in a thoughts loss, _Dr. Monroe told Nessie to explain why she did not remember_. It is a way it has to protect itself to suffer from the bad news you would have.

She nodded, not capable of answering. The bone in her cheek made it too hard. The nurses came, took out every medicine possibly being given to Renesmée.

- You might be experiencing vomiting for a while now. Your body has to drain the medicine out of your system, do you understand? _He asked sympathetically._

Then again, she nodded, to hurt to answer properly with words. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She took Jacob hand's, who nodded, flattering her hair absently. He leaned and kissed softly her lips, showing her how much he loved her. His simple presence in here was showing how much he loved her because, since I knew him, so I guess that before too, he did not like the hospital. He was going with his dad to his appointments, but it was only because he loved him too, and since Suzanna was his dad's girlfriend, he never ever was going to hospital and appointments with him. Her eyes closed, and thirty seconds later, she was sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nessie's POV:**

I was between two worlds. I was so tired, but I was conscious of everything around me. I was conscious of new things inside of me. I felt stronger, a little… I was sleeping when, all of a sudden, I woke up, hearing a lot of things. Too much noise… I would have liked to cover my ears, however, there were no over noise. It was inside of my head that the noise was intense. I was vaguely conscious that I was sick, that I was hurt, but I did not know what to do. I was conscious that the shift of day was in and that it was my dad and his girlfriend – I Guess – that were with me, with Jacob and Leah, my good friend. I was also conscious of the tears streaming my cheeks, then again. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and heard "Oh, Nessie! I am so sorry for you!", and I understood it was Leah's hand. "Beauty, get better, please." My love was thinking. "Love, please, be fine… I don't like not to hear your thoughts…" "Oh, my poor granddaughter, I love you so much, I would love to be closer to you, so, so much!" I was torn apart by what I saw in my grandmother's thoughts. I know she felt responsible for what happened with Dad, and it was normal, but I still loved her and I did not want her to think otherwise.

- What Nessie? _She asked after what everybody said:_

- She did not say anything, Esmée.

- She just talked.

I did not talk… I wish she is not getting crazy because of me! Oh, Esmée, I am so sorry!

- Don't be, sweetheart.

- Esmée, what is going on? _Dad asked worriedly. _She does not speak.

You're right Dad! I am not speaking! Please, God, if you're there somewhere, do not let Esmée get crazy! Please!

-Oh my God! _Dad screamed, making my head protest heavily._ She has new powers!

- What are you talking about? _My love asked with his SO SWEET voice._

Yeah, what is he talking about? Are they all getting crazy?

- Oh crap! Nessie, if you are awaken, just move one finger.

I did it. Then, I understood that they were actually hearing me. Crap! Could they hear everything?

- It seems like we can, _Jacob replied to my inner-questions. _Open your eyes, please, sweetheart.

I did so. I was blinded again by this huge light coming straight to my eyes. I did not like the fact that they could hear everything I was actually thinking… it happened for me to think in a bad way… oh crap! I had to control that before Emmett came in!

- We can still hear you, Beautiful.

- Oh, oops… _I said blushing._ "Talking hurt me so much!"

- Then don't, there is no problem… we hear you anyway.

"Thank you for reminding me such thing, Leah! It is not really as if I loved it! Dad! How can you do that?"

- Do what?

"Hear all these thoughts and not mind at all?"  
- You hear thoughts?

"Yeah and it's fucking getting on my nerves!"

- Wow! And I cannot hear your thoughts anymore, _he said._

"WHY?! And you hear them anyway, as well as everyone…"

- Well, I don't know which miracle is operating in you, but it must be because of your birthday of "grown-forever".

- Wow! My girlfriend is more powerful than her parents! _Jake said proudly._

"Jake, my dad's gonna beat you up! _I thought laughing, what changed fast in a cough". _

- I'd like to see that!

"You are crazy!"

A phone rang. I knew my dad picked up, and I heard my grandpa's voice. I could not believe it, I had best ears that I used to. Maybe my eyes hurt more because of that too. Fuck! As if I needed to be more different than ever! If I learn that I shine in the sunlight, I kill someone!

- Do you have a problem with shining, sweetheart? _My grandma asked._

Crap! Sorry… "I don't, however, I will not be capable of going out for classes… and everybody knows I HATE missing classes! Look, I am not capable of controlling my thoughts yet, so please, be tolerant."

- We will be, _Dad said before adding: _we're out of here…

- Ok, see you guys in a few…

- No, you are definitely coming with us.

- What? I am not sure even grandpa would agree with that.

- Well, you are coming home so you can be treated.

"Oh, I see… good… I'm coming",_ I thought knowing it would be loud, before trying to get up. _Holy fuck! It hurts so much! I was so happy they forgot about Jake looking at my breasts, but it hurt like hell!

- Thanks for reminding us that, love-girl, _Grandpa said._

Fuck! "Since when are you in here, anyway? It is unfair!"

- Well, I will do a complete check-up of your body, sweetheart. Including the breast and the back.

I hated it so much! No but seriously, why could they hear everything! Fu… Esmée wouldn't agree with me saying that, so I must forbid myself to think it! As well as thinking of Jacob too much, mostly in front of dad. I could not believe how much I would have to censure my thoughts! Would I be capable for a long time? Oh, and in front of Emmett! Crap! I was definitely going to dig my grave soon enough! I laughed at that… as if I could die easily! Oh crap! It hurts when I laugh! I then started to cough. Esmée and Leah took my hand at the same time. I smiled weakly when my eyes were betraying my pain with the water falling off of them. "Thank you, I am fine, girls", I said after their thoughts of "Oh my God! Poor sweetheart! It is so sad!" Esmée thought kindly and Leah was thinking "Little girl! When I will know who did that, I swear to god…"

- Oh, so you hear us!

"Yeah, I hear all of your thoughts. I do not like it, it is noisy. Jake, I will be fine! Stop please! Do not worry! I cannot hear someone who thinks I am going to die every minutes… it gets me sad.

I fell asleep but the thoughts were influencing my sleep. The worries of Jacob were getting into me. I dreamt that _I died and that Jacob attempted to suicide himself. However, he did not succeed for Leah saved him. Then, Vincent arrived with his brother. His brother held a knife at Jacob and said: _

_- You deserve to die, little man!_

_- Yes, please! Help me!_

_- Oh, you suffer from her dead?_

_- I want to die! Please! Kill me!_

_- No! Suffer! I told her she'd die if she stayed with you! I wanted you to suffer, and I could not get it as much as now. Now, you have to suffer from her absence. _

_- Karl, what are you saying?_

_- That she had to dump him and she did not so now, he wants to die!_

I woke up totally. Tears were streaming my cheeks, I was now sitting still, and I hurt myself all-over. My arm was hurt for my upswing. My back and my breasts were hurt too, my ribs were… My face was, under the cry I passed: "JAKE!!" Someone took my hand as Carlisle helped me down. It was hot: Jake.

- I am here, baby… What is going on?

"Don't leave me, Jake… Don't…

- Hey, I will stay with you…

"Can you hear my dreams?"

- No, we cannot… but sweetheart, what is going on?

"Nothing… I am fine."

- Well, you did not forget how to lie.

"Keep my hand while I sleep, please."

- Renesmée, _Carlisle said,_ we are going to move you from one bed to another, sweetie.

"Do that." I did not really mind, I was just wondering if it would hurt my back or my ribs. Oh God! Yeah it hurts! But I kept silent. I looked at them and saw no worry on their faces. I did not understand. They must hear me yell inside my head, unless… "Can you still hear me?"

- Yeah, we here you now…

And now? Jake, can you hear me? I counted to ten and asked again. No answer, blank… "Hey, you do not hear all of my thoughts, right?"

- I don't know… are you silent in your thoughts sometimes?

"No, not really", I laughed, coughing again. I had pain in my inside, fire burning down my throat and I had pain in my cheeks, as well as on my breasts.

- Renesmée, Darling, I will have to look under your shirt. You want everyone to leave?

- I'll stay, Jacob said after I nodded, but showing by my head that I did not really mind, so I smiled.

- If you open your eyes, I would feel better… I would like you to know what I do so the pain won't surprise you that much. _Carlisle asked as I obeyed. _I am now going to open your tee-shirt with scissors.

He did so. It did not really hurt, up until he took the bandage off of my wounds. I yelled. It was struck in it. Jacob's hand was on mine and I think I never squeezed someone's hand as much as I did now. I closed my mouth and bit my lips. Soon enough, I felt blood going into my mouth. What a luck I was not a normal human and my blood wasn't too appealing! I mean that it would have been terrible not to have my family with me.

- I am so sorry, beautiful! Blood has filled the bandage. I mean no harm.

I nodded. I knew he loved me enough not to want to hurt me. Jake growled when he saw my breasts. He started shaking so much. I asked: "Carlisle, leave the room, please… he gotta calm himself." "And you think that you are more in shape to take him down than me?" "No, I think that it is more probable that I can calm him down if you are not there… and he would not want to hurt me. Leave, please…" He did so, but I knew that he was staying right beside the door. I took my free hand and brought him close. I kissed him deeply, asking him with my lips to calm down. However, I shivered under the pain, and it broke every thing inside of him. He took two steps back, getting out of my grip and he shook more than I ever saw him, and then, he lost control. He changed. He was far enough to do not hurt me. However, the doctor was back in the room with three others: Alice, Jasper and Dad. "He is not going to hurt me! He is just in pain!" I read his thoughts: "It is impossible! What bastard might it be?! Which wolf would do that to me ?! I will find out and kill the wolf. I am so sorry, Love! I cannot believe I lost my temper in front of you." He started to run away. He left the house and howled. I knew he was calling a meeting with the wolves. Dad, uncle Jazz and Auntie Alice saw my body. They saw what happened. I did not see it; my neck was sore and I could not bend my head too much. Then, I understood that the link with my wound and Jake's reaction was that my wound was created by a wolf. I remembered every thing. Oh crap! I had to dump him! He would get killed little to little by me getting hurt! I had to leave him but continue seeing him as a friend! I did not want to! I loved him so much! But what if he could get hurt because of me? I mean… I would like to hear him right now. I knew they were wolves. "Hello guys, I have a big problem that I would like to solve now! I did not take time to think before calling you out, but I need you to be truthful, and this is why I am going to use my "Alpha Power" to get my answer. Look at me! _I could almost see their gazes on him; they pressed on his soul_. Seth, did you hurt my Renesmée four nights ago? _It has already been four nights? I guess I have slept more than I thought_." Seth was insulted, but he understood well. "Okay, before your answer guys, I will explain why I am asking that. I know it is shaking, and I have trouble imagining that one of you did that. However, it is important for me to know why my girlfriend gets hurt. I want to know who hurt her and before I know, I swear to God I won't drop it. I love you all guys, but you can understand what is imprinting. I love her more than anything. The only reason I suspect it is one of you, is because there were these prints on her." He told them before scratching a tree. "These scratches. You understand? I know she has not been attacked by wolves, though. The scars are that big and there is no bite. As far as I have seen. But I have not seen that much. Under the anger I changed completely. I am so sorry to ask you that, guys…" "I understand, and being your second, I swear to God and to you I did not hurt Nessie four days ago, nor before, as far as I know". He was right, he never ever hurt me. Oh no… Once, I believed I was in love with him… I was like fourteen humanly and like 5½ years old then. After what he broke my heart when he told me he imprinted on Miranda. And she was so beautiful. Three months after that I understood that Jake was actually the one for me. "Thank you, _continued my loved-one_. Leah, have you hurt my Renesmée four nights ago?" "No, I did not, _she answered truthfully_. As well, I understand your question and your hurt feelings." Jacob asked all of them if they did any harm to "His Renesmée four nights ago". When it came to Vincent, I got scared. Did he know? Was it planed? But his words answered my inner-questions. "As far as I know, I did no harm to Renesmée. I met her only once. And I think that she is kind of cute and funny, I would not hurt her". All the wolves gasped. They knew how much Jacob hated men to comment on how cute, beautiful, stunning, astonishing, hot or any kind of comments looking like this about me. Personally, I found myself to be quite normal, but he did not. What do you want? Imprinting lead people to crazy things! I could feel he found me quite cute and I could feel the anger, almost rage filling up his heart as Leah took a step forward in a weak attempt to protect her beloved. I smiled at that, and so did Jacob. His wolf-face must have been so beautiful at that moment! I would've liked to be there, just to see it. I tried to go in Leah's mind to see his face, and it was as beautiful as I expected. I smiled widely and went back to Jake within a second. "You are lucky to be new in the pack, Vincent. _I always loved when he pronounced things in French, like this guy's name. He had a wonderful super-strong accent!_ For today, I will just warn you about the thing. I really hate when people say things about Nessie, and I got mad for less than this in my life. Renesmée is really, really cute, I couldn't agree more, nonetheless, I am the only one who is and ever will be allowed to say that when I am there, besides her dad and family, of course. She is mine!" He growled to put emphasis on the effect he wanted to have. I was happy not to be there, not to be in front of him, and not having this huge so beautiful wolf mad at me; I would be scared. "Yes sir. I am sorry for the mistake. However, I was not saying that in a dirty way. The point is that I love someone else, Leah, as you all know, and that there was no offense in this sentence. I mean… Everybody looks fade compared to Leah so…" "Another mistake… Renesmée never looks fade compared to anyone. But I know. I know you did not mean it bad. However, you had to know, and you will know from now on. I really love her, as a brother, as a father, sometimes, as a friend and as a lover." "There is a lot of incest in this relationship, _Vincent said, apparently not worrying about the grave that was going to open under his paws in few moments if Jacob forgot to think about Leah_, you sure she agrees?" However, I burst into laughter. At that very moment, Jake smiled, nodded and left to see Sam. I did not need to know the answers. I already knew them perfectly. I suddenly was conscious of everything surrounding me. Alice was petting my hair and holding my hand. Dad seemed to be trying hard to get into my head. I say try because his face was twisted in a weird way that told me he had trouble with it. Jasper, on the other hand, had his face turned toward the door and seemed to be analyzing. I guessed he must have been analyzing my feelings. Carlisle was still looking at my body in a very professional way. He was not even my grandpa at this moment. I went into his mind. I looked horrible! There were bruises all over my body. Blood was streaming on my body too. Most of it was dry, but some blood was flowing from some wounds. I had a cast on one of my leg, from the toes to the middle of my thigh. I could not believe it was me! I never hurt myself, or almost. Okay, in the beginning of my hunting time, I sometimes would be bitten by a mountain lion or a bear, but my brother of the time, Jacob, would always come and beat up the animal that was hurting me. I had four stripes running from my neck to my hips. These scars led me to see my left arm, which was also in the cast from the phalanges to the middle of my biceps. I saw also my bandage around my ribcage. I also had this thing in which your neck is when you have troubles in it. I hated it! Oh my god! My face! It was terrible! My nose was also in a bandage or is it called a splint? I don't know… I should ask grandpa. "It's a splint, young girl" _He said as if he heard me thinking in his head. Oh crap! It must feel so weird to him!_ "Indeed! It feels weird! I cannot hear all your thoughts, but as soon as you thought my name, I could understand what was concerning me." This is so cool! Oh God! My cheek was far worse than any other thing. It still had its bandage on, but around it, it was blue, purple, black, yellow and another color that was a mix of them all. And I had two black eyes too. I looked terrible. I went back to my body, kind of depressed.

- Don't worry, Nessie, it is going to be better soon enough.

"Thank you. I would like to believe you. However, it is the grandfather reassuring the granddaughter that is in you right now. I saw how bad I look."

- Soon is a question of weeks or months more than of day, indeed, but it is not that bad…

"Dad? What do you think?"

- Soon is not so soon, sweetheart. You will not walk before two to five months, and you will have problems with your cheek this time. Your arm should take around two weeks to three months to be usable again. However, you will be capable of using your brain as much as now, _he smiled at me._

"Thank you!"

I went back in my boyfriend's head. He was with Sam and he was human. I could smell his scent from his own nose. He was so hot! Whatever. Sam was looking at him seriously. The conversation seemed to be serious. He had a paper in his hands. Jake took it and looked at it.

Oh crap! NO!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Carlisle's POV :**

She tensed suddenly. I looked at her and touched her hand. I saw what Jake having in his hand a paper, but before I could see what was written on it, Nessie opened her eyes.

"Take out my hand, Carlisle!" She thought as a growl ran out of her throat, bringing her to moan in pain. "What **I** see is nothing that **you** have to see without asking me. I do not want you to use **my **power against me, if you know what I mean."

- Sorry, but you tensed considerably.

"Whatever, is it your business? If you ask I might tell you"

- Fine, sorry Renesmée. I won't do it anymore…

"You better not do it anymore! Whatever… Look, I would need you to stay with me… You alone… Could you ask them to leave? It is only if he gets mad at me for any reason…"

- Who?

" Please, Carlisle, ask them to leave… He'll be there in fifteen minutes and I have to talk to you first…"

- Fine… Guys, would you leave me and my granddaughter alone? Let the one that is going to be in soon come in here…

- Who will be there? _Edward asked._

- Probably a wolf, _Alice answered as she could not see who it was._

- Okay, well…

"Don't tell him Carlisle is still there… It's Jake" _Renesmée thought and I knew it was to us all when everyone looked at her in a weird way._ "You cannot understand… Please, do as I ask…"

-Of course, sweetheart… Your wish our commands…

She blacked out for a second and I looked at her. She looked exactly like Alice. I looked at my daughter now, and I saw that she had that genuine look on her face.

" Hold on! The next one coming is not Jake… it's the Denali. Hold them until Jake came to see me.

- I'll go meet them, and then, come back, sweetheart, _I told her, as I was being the father of the family._ Don't worry; be back before you notice it.

I ran downstairs but waited for them to knock on the door, politely. Eleazar, of course, was the first one to come inside, smiling, Carmen following very closely; than, it was Tanya, Kate and Garrett. I smiled happily but asked anyway:

- Hey guys! What are you doing here?

- Well, it's our little cousin's birthday, we came to tell her happy birthday.

- Well, she sleeps, actually, but soon enough, she'll be awake. Jake will come to her soon enough, and then, she'll be almost ready to receive you.

- Yes doctor! _They said laughing_. How are you guys doing?

- We're fine. _Eleazar said before asking:_ could I talk with you alone, Carlisle please?

- Yeah, I'm following you. Guys, explain to your cousins the situation as good as you can.

I followed him. I knew it had to be serious. Eleazar was never the kind to ask to talk to someone one to one without good reasons. Eleazar knew the powers of people. It must have something to do with this fact.

- Yes my friend? What is the matter? Can I do something for you?

- Did Renesmée find out what were her new powers?

- The mind reading and communicating?

- Okay, these are the only she knows?

- As far as we know, yeah. What, is she going to have some more?

- Hell, yeah!

- Eleazar! _Carmen said from somewhere else._ Watch your language! Ladies are here.

- They are not supposed to be listening, _Eleazar muttered with a very low voice that he knew as well as I did she would understand anyway._ So, she will actually have to power of almost everyone we know. Going from her parent's to your family, with the power of it, and going to us, than in order that she touched people, if I understand well. She might have empathic things and Jasper will have to help her control it. The visions, Alice will have to explain her how they work. Maybe her father could teach her how to ignore the thoughts of people, Bella could show how to extend and take off the shield, Kate to control the power of the electrical impulses. I'll teach her how to recognize the powers of people, even though it is kind of easy to know. However, I will also help her to learn how to recognize the major qualities of people with her power too. You should also ask Zafrina, as her power is complicated to come, as well as Siobhan, maybe and Benjamin. Their powers are hard to control, if I can rely on my memory. They will be happy to help our little Renesmée darling.

I heard a mental growl, and seeing Eleazar's face, I understood that he also heard it.

- Oh, she's that good, isn't she? _He started before I saw his eyes glowing in a weird way:_ I am that good, indeed! I can even use your body to do whatever with it. In some way, of course. I mean that I can see all your thoughts and give you some as much as I want, and I can make you talk as much as I want. Oh, and I got to say it will be very useful for Emmett! _He said in a girlie voice._

I started to laugh uncontrollably and when I stopped, I realised that he was back to Earth.

- Damn! _He said, before adding:_ Sorry love! She is dam… really good! Stronger than I thought! If she is as strong with this power than with the other ones, we will need Zafrina before I thought. And Jasper should really start to work with her. I do not want to feel every little emotions she feel.

- Mostly not when she is around, _I started before she shut my mouth by taking possession of me._ Everyone. She feels her emotion on the roof, sensing the others. STOP DOING THAT! _The last sentence was mine, and she backed up._ You'll be in much trouble, young girl. _And the only thing I heard was a mental giggle._

- You will not punish her! You love her too much.

- Oh believe me… _I started to say before he interrupted me with his hand in the air._

- Bella and Edward have broken up? _He asked out of the blur._

- What? Why do you ask that?

- Because Tanya is talking with Edward and Esmée. She just caught them kissing.

- Oh… Well then… No, they are not together anymore.

- Are you with Bella?

- Well yeah, she lives in my house, _I answered playing dumb, knowing that he would bite anyway._

- This was a yes or no question, indeed, but it was more about: are you in a relationship with Bella? In other words, are you Bella's boyfriend or man-friend… I don't really know…

- Well… _I started, feeling something in my cheek, where blood would've rushed_, I guess you could say it like that. I mean, this woman means a lot to me.

- Who left who?

- Four or five days ago, Bella… _I started before interrupting myself, feeling a little hand on my arm._

- Were you talking about me, darling? _Bella asked flashing her eyelids. _It is a bad thing to talk behind people's backs, _she said pecking my lips with hers, making me understand she still felt like she had to protect this little son of mine. _As you can see… _I added to my old friend._

- Yeah, I can see that you two are together. _He said with a grin._ When has it been officialised?

- Never really… we… well… it's complicated. _Bella answered looking at the floor sheepishly. _

- Then… why did you just kiss him?

- Well, you know, it's the best way to make a man shut his mouth, _she said smiling._

- I see… Maybe you should sort this out… _Eleazar said taking it seriously._

- We are not together… _I cut, not wanting to be suffering from these words I would inevitably hear because I heard the other words: you know, it's the best way to make a man shut his mouth._

- Your whole family could get hurt if you don't sort things out… _Eleazar said wisely._

- We know, but we are good friends, _Bella said looking satisfied with my answer._

- If you say it is good for the both of you.

" GRANDPA! HE'S COMING!"

- NESSIE! Don't yell in my head! It's giving me a huge headache! _I said loudly._

- You are talking to your granddaughter? _Eleazar said apparently mixed up._

- Yeah, sorry for my rudeness, she has been talking to me in my head! Yelling at me… I got to go.

I ran up the stairs and went to hide in the room. She looked panicked, but took two or three deep breaths and she smiled weakly at me. She almost looked confident and happy, but she had pain when she smiled so she would not do it, or the less possible. I saw the door turn up open. Her eyes brightened as she looked at the man of his life. He looked around, but did not see me, I was well hidden.

- Hello beautiful! _He said with a weak smile._ I am so sorry for what you look like right now!

"Jake! Don't do that… don't be sorry! How could I blame you? I knew that going out with the Alpha of wolves could be dangerous. I love you Jake, and I don't mind what I look like right now… it is all going to be over soon, Carlisle said it!"_ She projected, inventing the last part._ "Don't do what I feel you will do… please. I love you. Kiss me, Jake!" _She added not wanting him to say anything._

He leaned over her and kissed her.

"Ouch! That hurts!"_ She thought and I guessed she send it to me alone._

I smiled as she continued to kiss him. I saw their mouth open and the doctor in me almost reacted badly for she was not supposed to move her mouth at all, and now, her tongue was going in her boyfriend's mouth. I thought, taking care of saying her name so she'd be forced to hear: "Renesmée Carlie Cullen! This is completely against what I said! I mean! Your mouth is supposed to be completely immobile, and now, I see it completely moving… oh, and there are parts of you I do not want to see touching a guy's body, and your lips are mainly it." "Oh, get over it, pappy! Our times change fast! Get use to it!" _She teased me still kissing wildly her boyfriend._ I smiled but grunted very lowly because she wasn't listening to the doctor's advices. After few minutes, the kiss finally ended, and she smiled, going against her doctor's advices again.

- Nessie, what I came here to tell you is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life.

- Do not do that, love! Please! _She said with her real mouth before moaning in pain._

- I loved you, Nessie, but I found out a new girl… she is amazing! I imprinted on her… Her name is Helene…

- Helene as in Helene of Troy?

- Kind of… her name is Helena, actually.

- Oh… it is not the imprint of Collin, is it? _She asked worriedly. _

- Well… Actually…

- You are lying! Don't do that to you and me, Jacob! _She said as tears were running down her cheeks, making me want to hug her tightly._ I love you and you love me! Don't let him win, Jacob! He needs you to be as sad as he is without his brother and it is the only way he found, but if you let him win, we will be apart.

- If I don't, Renesmée, he gets to beat you even more! What if I told you I will have the capacities of a vampire once I'll be out of here? My body just got to heal first, but then, it will just be perfect.

- Ness! Werewolves can hurt vampires!

- Not if I know what they plan to do… Jake! Trust me.

- You are too weak for me, Renesmée… And anyway, I am moving in with Helena, whether you want it or not! **She** was ready!

- Oh… And when do I get to meet her?

- You don't. it is one thing to let her see Emily, to see someone who has been hurt because of me, it is something I cannot do. I don,t want to let her see someone whose body have been all messed up because of me… she will be scared of me

- You son of a bitch! You are going to… _She started yelling._

I could not do anything fast enough. He changed and scratched her tummy. She screamed in pain, but oddly, I heard only a very small moan, and tears flowed in her eyes as blood flowed on her belly.

" Okay, we are over and I will never see you again. Leave. However, Seth and Leah are allowed to come and see me once in a while, I love them anyway. You, leave now!

He changed back, putting his short at the same time, and said:

- I am so sorry, Nessie! I did not want to loose it.

"Oh, you are going to get the way you want it", _she thought loud menacingly. _"At least now, I will really have been hurt because of you! Now, you leave!"

- Renesmée… I am so sorry! I seriously did not mean it to happen…

"Well, I won't insult you anymore, you or your mother… bye."

- I…

"Will not say what you were about to say! There is no way you say that to me as you are dumping me." _She said angrily_.

- But it is…

"Shut up and leave!" _she thought even angrier than she was. _"I'm calling my family if you do not leave!" _She thought loud as he grinned._

- What would they do?

And I decided it was my time to speak:

- Alone, I cannot do anything, but with my family, I am pretty much capable of putting you outside, strangled by your tail if I wanted to. There are us, the Denali's clan and Nahuel.

- Nahuel? _He asked as a growl was coming from his throat and as he was trembling._

- Yeah, the other like Nessie.

- What is he doing here?

- Wishing her late happy birthday and coming to live here for a while. He is trying the vegetarian regime. _I explained calmly, wishing that the wolf would not attack again because I would have to react._ Now, Jacob, you have to leave. Look at you. You are not in control and Ness needs…

- To be protected from me? I'm the only one who could actually protect her well… I am the only…

- You are the one she needs to be protected for, according to yourself, Jacob so maybe you could let her feel her loss and you could just walk that door. I would be glad not to have to fight with you.

- I would love to see how you fight, Carlisle! _He answered challenging me with his eyes._

- No you would not… Not if you are my adversary. I know you are strong, you are a werewolf, but remember that I am around 375 years old, Jacob, so the wise thing would really be to turn your back and go through this door.

- What about I don't want to do it? Doesn't it seem good? Fight with me Carlisle!

- No! It could be dangerous for Renesmée, _I said trying to send her by my head to call the family._

I started to hear buzzing all around the house. Buzzing for human hearing, of course, but it was footsteps, according to my good ears. I saw my family all in front of Renesmée's bed in the two next seconds.

- Wow! You got a lot of protection, Angel. Guys, _he said looking one after the other at me, Edward, Jasper, Edward, Eleazar, Garrett and even Nahuel_, take a good care of her. Girls, help her with herself. She will need some, _he said making them raise their eyebrows: they thought she had told him what was going on inside of her, but I understood that he talked about the tears he saw earlier and about her damaged body; her even more damaged body. _

- Leave, Jacob, _I said firmly, flanked by Garrett and Eleazar. _

Jacob left. "Thank you guys! Would you leave me alone now, please?" _Renesmée asked. _

- Of course, but some people are going to be beside the door to help you if you need someone to…

"Thank you, Carlisle… But I won't need anyone…" _She answered, breaking my heart._ I felt that she was suffering from inside and I also felt that she wouldn't want to tell me anything. I understood though. I knew that women would be much better to deal with heart problems. Bella and I stood by her bedroom, and there was an awkward silence standing between us. We both felt that there was a problem between us two, but we did not know what to do to "heal" it. She looked at me with pain in the eyes, said "I am so sorry but I have to leave. I cannot stand not hearing my daughter cry, yell, calling his name when I know what pain she is going through… I know she would need someone, but she does not want my help. I have to go… Sorry" and she left. About ten minutes later, I heard a small, shy voice in my head.

"I saw you two earlier. Can you come in please?" _She said with a low voice, as if she was trying to lower it, not to show her pain. _"Stop assuming I am in pain, Carlisle, please." "I'm coming in", _I thought wishing she would hear it._

- Hello Nessie. Can I take a look at your tummy please?

"I don't think it is necessary…"_ She thought looking away, showing me by this that she was in so much pain that she did not want me to look._

- Sorry, but the asking was only to be polite. Being your doctor, I have to look at your new injury.

"Don't you really want to help me and to make me happy?

- Right now, beautiful, it is the doctor talking. The grandfather will take the lead after I saw your wound and how bad it is,_ I said coming closer to her as she moaned._

"Fine! But don't hurt me more", _she asked pleadingly. _In my entire career, I had almost never seen a case this bad. I mean, she could have been through a fire for five hours and it would not be that bad. I looked at her tummy and saw that it infected. Suddenly, I felt ashamed having listened to her need of solitude instead of doing what I was supposed to do and help her.

"You did just fine, grandpa!"_ She said looking at me with gentle eyes._ "I won't cry or yell, I swear, do what you have to do, it will be good… it will show me how pain can be worse than I think." She smiled weakly. I kissed her forehead and applied the gaze on her tummy so it would get better.

- You can cry or yell, sweet… even scream if you want to.

"Isn't it the same thing?" she asked as her mouth opened and let out a cry, without her wanting it, as I could see in her face. "I am so sorry! I did not want this!"

- Look, you are not the first patient who yelled because of a hard thing, of pain… some patients even told me to go to hell or asked me to go hang myself, which wasn't nice from them, but it is not their fault. Sometimes, when you are in pain, you have to say it…

"Says the guy who hides my mom that he loves her because he is in pain…"

- What would you want else to happen? She clearly said she did not like me, did not she?

"I did not see anything clear besides your love for each other… and as you have my consent, why do not you go to see her and try to make her happy with you? You are the only one who can do that now… she needs you. She cannot have dad nor me… please, make her happy. If you do so, you are going to make another girl happy… I swear I would be honoured to consider you as a step-father, even though I will still consider you kind of as a grandfather… this is messed up" _she head-giggled. _It was a nice sound to hear from her after what just happened.

"Grandpa, please, tell me you are going to go after her and show her how much you love her as the man you can be? You know, taking care of others is not always the best thing. Taking the easy way is not always good. The easy way for you right now is to stay with me and help me, whereas the hard way is to go look after my mom, who also needs your help, but in another field, and let my father, who also did Medicine more than once, take care of me. Besides, I do not need any immediate care and if there is an emergency, he will call you. Go find her, please. If you do not do it for you, do it for us…" She was pleading me with her eyes, and I could feel that she was influencing me into making this decision, which was confusing me.

- Do not use your powers against me young lady! I will go, but I do not need you to force me.

"I am not forcing you, Carlisle! Could you do me another favour?"

- Yeah, which one?

"Tell them that I love them, and that I will see them soon… I still need some time to proceed. Tell the Denali's family that I am sorry for what I am doing and for letting them wait."

- They already understand, but yes, sweetheart, I will tell them.

I turned toward the door and just as I was about to open it, I turned toward her and said:

- You do not know how much you have made me realise, sweetheart. Thank you. I love you.

"Me too… Have fun!" _she smiled at me, then, her face changed:_ "Not to much and do not talk about me! I don't want to follow you two into your ride."

- Fine! See you later, Alligator.

I turned and left after leaving a kiss on her forehead. I went back to the cottage where I found her mother laying on the bed, shaking as if she was crying.

- Oh! Bella! What is going on, sweetheart?

She looked at me with glaring eyes that would've killed me if they were a gun and me a human.

- None of your business… get the hell out of here! _She said, as the tears that would never fall reached her eyes. _I wanted to be by myself, this is why I am here.

- Your daughter kind of sent me to you…

- She needs my help? _Bella said with a sudden light in her face._

- No, I am sorry… But she asked me to help her by telling you how much I love you… I know this is totally filled with lack of romanticism, but it is a fact. I am not romantic, and even though I love you girl, it does not make me cutter. Actually, I have more trouble talking to someone I already like than to someone I do not really know… and my problem with you is that I have never felt this way… I know I should have with Esmée, but the fact is that she was not you, even to me. I mean… you are so much more than she ever was. As a person, she is almost perfect… but as a wife, she was not the kind for me. Okay, she accepted all of my children happily and she never moaned about any decisions I had made. She was always working in the house and she was always very happy do cook or do something… but our lives together have been hard. Inside the bedroom, there were two kind of things between us. Making love or fighting. I know it is not the idea you had about our life as a couple, but it is how it was. We did not love each other as much as we should have, and this could have hurt a lot of people… we were being selfish not thinking about our children… however, I can see that Esmée found her way to Edward. And I know that no one can stay angry with her for a long time. Unfortunately, because you will want to be mad at her…

- Can you come and lay beside me? _She asked with a little voice, shy to interrupt me for such a cute thing, or so she seemed to think that._

- It would be my pleasure! I was just waiting for you to ask me, _I admitted, probably looking the same way she did_.

I laid down beside her, she turned toward me, put her head in the right spot of my shoulder to be comfortable, and she started to shake even more. She was lost and the fact that her daughter was too was really not helping. She looked at me in the eyes and said:

- I loved him! I did and I think I might still do. I hate him! I think that I would like to beat the crap out of him and it would only feel to me like fulfilling a goal. I love him and Esmée, and I love Renesmée more than anything on Earth. This being said, I love you too… and I do not know who to be loyal to… I am scared for my daughter even more than about me; mostly since Jake left her… I do not know what to do, and if you could use your power as a father-in-law to force me to do something, I would need you to do it now… I would want you to tell me the right thing to do, and to help me to make the good decision.

- Can I use another power than the father-in-law's? _I asked as she smiled and nodded, not knowing, weirdly, what I was thinking about._

I came closer to her and put my lips on her. She sighed and patted them, letting my tongue explore her mouth once again. After some time, we parted.

- Don't do that to often, I will get use to it and be more needy… _she said with a cocked eyebrow._ You really are an incredible man…

- Thank you… Look, Bella, I have a question. It has been fifty years that I have not asked this question so be ready of me not knowing how it happens these days…

- Fine… What is it?

- Bella, would you be my girlfriend please? _I asked shyly, making her laugh. _

In the beginning, I thought she was making fun of me, but then I understood that she was to happy to do otherwise than just laugh. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nodded frankly and strongly, before kissing my lips. Not long after, we were both reaching heaven in each others' arms, for the second time, but the first real time, where we were both totally present. We spent two hours together, taking the time to learn each other by heart with our hands, without it being sexual again, and we tried to remember it… One day, I would sculpt something for her… I would sculpt her. She had her hands on my face when I started beeping. I understood that it was my cell phone. We parted and she laughed at the mean look on my face.

- Hello? _I tried to say kindly_.

- Hello dad… it is your granddaughter… everyone in the house feels her emotions… it is bad. She also gets to have broken a party, and everyone is suddenly sad. Jasper cannot hold her. She also keeps projecting images of the love or her life…

- Let me talk to her! _Bella said beside me, making my possessive of son on the other side of the line groan in discontent._ I am her mother…

I smiled at her proudly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nessie's POV:**

I saw the door turn up open. I saw the awesome man that I love so much coming inside. He looked around but did not see Carlisle, he was very good at hiding.

- Hello beautiful! _He said with a weak smile._ I am so sorry for what you look like right now!

He was thinking: "I am so sorry for what I am doing to you! I love you but I can't stand seeing you this way. Not now that I know it is all because of me."

"Jake! Don't do that… don't be sorry! How could I blame you? I knew that going out with the Alpha of wolves could be dangerous. I love you Jake, and I don't mind what I look like right now… it is all going to be over soon, Carlisle said it!"_ I thought, inventing the last part because I knew he would do what he planed to do if I did not convince him._ "Don't do what I feel you will do… please. I love you. Kiss me, Jake!" _I added wanting him silent._

He leaned over her and kissed me.

"Ouch! That hurts!"_ I thought to Carlisle, but not really minding._

I saw his smile in my mental way and continued to kiss him. He opened his mouth and I could feel a mental reaction in my grandfather/doctor due to the fact that my lips were supposed to be completely immobile. However, I could bear the pain. It was worth it. This man kissed so well! My tongue went to meet his and I sighed lowly. My grandfather thought, taking care of thinking my name so I would be forced to hear: "Renesmée Carlie Cullen! This is completely against what I said! I mean! Your mouth is supposed to be completely immobile, and now, I see it completely moving… oh, and there are parts of you I do not want to see touching a guy's body, and your lips are mainly it." "Oh, get over it, pappy! Our times change fast! Get use to it!" _I teased him still kissing Jake._ I knew he smiled but I also heard him grunt very lowly because I wasn't listening to the doctor's advices. When the kiss ended I smiled, going against my doctor's advices again, hearing him protest in my head.

- Nessie, what I came here to tell you is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. _I heard as tears came to my eyes, not dropping, not wanting him to say this hardest thing…_

- Do not do that, love! Please! _I said with my real voice, not projected in pain._

- I loved you, Nessie, but I found out a new girl… she is amazing! I imprinted on her… Her name is Helene… _This changed everything… if he left me for a girl_

- Helene as in Helene of Troy? _I asked stupidly._

- Kind of… her name is Helena, actually. _Oh no! If it was THE Helena, I would be even more hurt._

- Oh… it is not the imprint of Collin, is it? _I asked worried. _

- Well… Actually… _he answered, hesitating._

- You are lying! Don't do that to you and me, Jacob! _I yelled as tears were running down my cheeks abundantly._ I love you and you love me! Don't let him win, Jacob! He needs you to be as sad as he is without his brother and it is the only way he found, but if you let him win, we will be apart, _I said trying to convince him as well as myself, myself that he was lying._

- If I don't, Renesmée, he gets to beat you even more! _He said with tears in his eyes as well._

- What if I told you I will have the capacities of a vampire once I'll be out of here? My body just got to heal first, but then, it will just be perfect._ I pretended, not knowing if it was true or not._

- Ness! Werewolves can hurt vampires! _He answered in disbelief_

- Not if I know what they plan to do… Jake! Trust me. _I asked pleadingly._

- You are too weak for me, Renesmée… And anyway, I am moving in with Helena, whether you want it or not! **She** was ready! _Okay, that hurt! You cannot even know how much!_

- Oh… And when do I get to meet her? _I asked hopeful as well as heart broken._

- You don't. It is one thing to let her see Emily, to see someone who has been hurt because of me, it is something I cannot do. _He said pleading me with his eyes to accept it._ I don't want to let her see someone whose body have been all messed up because of me… she will be scared of me

- You son of a bitch! You are going to… _I started yelling._

I saw him trembling and read in his mind that he was changing and that he was really pissed. He changed and his paws scratched my tummy very powerfully. I screamed in pain but covered my yell by a little thing that I thought was a shield, and I understood that it worked by the thought of Carlisle that it was odd that he would not hear me scream, but moan. I started to feel a hot liquid flow on my tummy and I thought about the sheets under me. "Sorry Carlisle for dirtying your sheets more than they were!" I send him as the tears were flowing down my eyes as well.

" Okay, we are over and I will never see you again. Leave. However, Seth and Leah are allowed to come and see me once in a while, I love them anyway. You, leave now!" _I asked as pain was all over me. However, it was not only physical pain, but I was good not showing it._

He changed back, putting his short at the same time, and said:

- I am so sorry, Nessie! I did not want to loose it.

"Oh, you are going to get the way you want it", _I thought loud menacingly. _"At least now, I will really have been hurt because of you! Now, you leave!" _I said not wanting to hurt him, but wanting him to know what was going on in my head._

- Renesmée… I am so sorry! I seriously did not mean it to happen… _he said and his mind was according it to be true._

"Well, I won't insult you anymore, you or your mother… bye."_ I was really sorry to have insulted his mother. I knew it was what made him change._

- I… _he started, but I knew he was going to say "I love you, Renesmée" so I cut him:_

"Will not say what you were about to say! There is no way you say that to me as you are dumping me." _I said very angry at him._

- But it is… _he was about to say that it was true, and I was so sad that it got me mad._

"Shut up and leave!" _I thought loud even angrier than I already was. _"I'm calling my family if you do not leave!" _I thought as he grinned, and I read in his mind that he would like to fight one or two of my family members._

- What would they do?

And before I could answer, Carlisle got up and spoke:

- Alone, I cannot do anything, but with my family, I am pretty much capable of putting you outside, strangled by your tail if I wanted to. There are us, the Denali's clan and Nahuel.

- Nahuel? _He asked as a growl was coming from his throat and as he was trembling. I read in his mind that he was jealous because of the interest Nahuel put in me._

- Yeah, the other one like Nessie.

- What is he doing here? _He snapped looking at me dangerously._

- Wishing her late happy birthday and coming to live here for a while. He is trying the vegetarian regime. _He explained calmly, wishing that the wolf would not attack again because he would have to react and I saw in his head that it was very close to be happening._ Now, Jacob, you have to leave. Look at you. You are not in control and Ness needs…

- To be protected from me? I'm the only one who could actually protect her well… I am the only…

- You are the one she needs to be protected for, according to yourself, Jacob so maybe you could let her feel her loss and you could just walk that door. I would be glad not to have to fight with you, _he said just the wrong words according to the situation in which Jake was._

- I would love to see how you fight, Carlisle! _He answered challenging Carlisle with his eyes._

- No you would not… Not if you are my adversary. I know you are strong, you are a werewolf, but remember that I am around 375 years old, Jacob, so the wise thing would really be to turn your back and go through this door.

- What about I don't want to do it? Doesn't it seem good? Fight with me Carlisle!

- No! It could be dangerous for Renesmée, _He said sending me by his head to call the family, what I did with great pleasure, considering that Jacob was really becoming dangerous.._

I started to hear buzzing all around the house. Buzzing for human hearing, of course, but it was footsteps, according to my grandfather's good ears. I saw my family all in front of my bed in the two next seconds, growling.

- Wow! You got a lot of protection, Angel. Guys, _he said looking one after the other at Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Eleazar, Garrett and even Nahuel_, take a good care of her. Girls, help her with herself. She will need some, _he said making them raise their eyebrows: they thought I had told him what was going on inside of me, but Carlisle understood that he talked about the tears he saw earlier and about my damaged body; my even more damaged body now. _

- Leave, Jacob, _Carlisle said firmly, flanked by Garrett and Eleazar. _

Jacob left. "Thank you guys! Would you leave me alone now, please?" _I asked, knowing I would bring some pain inside of their hearts, but now able to do anything else._

- Of course, but some people are going to be beside the door to help you if you need someone to…

"Thank you, Carlisle… But I won't need anyone…" _I answered, feeling the breaking of his heart and breaking my own heart doing so. _

The door closed. I was alone. I started to concentrate on my powers. I did not want to have to concentrate on the man who just left me. I could feel the minds of everyone as well as their powers. I could also shield myself. I tried to play with the shield when I heard my mom say: "I am so sorry but I have to leave. I cannot stand not hearing my daughter cry, yell, calling his name when I know what pain she is going through… I know she would need someone, but she does not want my help. I have to go… Sorry". It broke my heart. I knew that I brought pain in my family's heart and it made me sad. I knew that I was a selfish little girl, but I did not know what to do else than try to sort out my pain before accepting some people to come in here. I tried to play with the illusions and I saw a looking-real bee being in front of me. I would have liked to be less egoistical than what I was currently, but the pain was so real that I was scared to hurt people around me. After a while of introspection, I said mentally to my grandfather in a low voice, knowing that if I thought loud, my voice would show how hurt I was, and would hurt him as well.

"I saw you two earlier. Can you come in please? Stop assuming I am in pain, Carlisle, please." "I'm coming in", _he thought and I perceived that he was scared I would not hear it._

- Hello Nessie. Can I take a look at your tummy please? _He asked kindly, scaring me._

"I don't think it is necessary…"_ I thought toward him, looking in another direction, not to let him know how much pain I was in, not wanting him to look at the mess it must look like._

- Sorry, but the asking was only to be polite. Being your doctor, I have to look at your new injury.

"Don't you really want to help me and to make me happy?"_ I asked, almost pleadingly._

- Right now, beautiful, it is the doctor talking. The grandfather will take the lead after I saw your wound and how bad it is,_ he said coming closer to me as a moan escaped my lips._

"Fine! But don't hurt me more", _I asked, now, really pleading him. _I could see in his head that there was almost no case worse than mine in his entire career here, in Forks, as well as not in many thing beside the wars. He even thought: "She could have been through a fire for five hours and it would not be that bad." He looked at my belly and I looked at it through his eyes. Oh my God! I looked that bad? Then, I felt his shame because he listened to my need of solitude instead of doing what he was supposed to do to help me.

"You did just fine, grandpa! I won't cry or yell, I swear, do what you have to do, it will be good… it will show me how pain can be worse than I think." I smiled weakly thinking about my pain thinking about Jacob Black. He kissed my forehead and then applied the gaze on my belly, so it would be better. I resisted to the temptation that was almost unbearable to scream.

- You can cry or yell, sweet… even scream if you want to, _he told me very kindly._

"Isn't it the same thing?" _I asked. Then, my mouth opened very big and a cry escaped from it, but I closed my mouth fast apologizing with my head:_ "I am so sorry! I did not want this!"

- Look, you are not the first patient who yelled because of a hard thing, of pain… some patients even told me to go to hell or asked me to go hang myself, which wasn't nice from them, but it is not their fault. Sometimes, when you are in pain, you have to say it… _indeed, I thought that it was very mean, but he was no better than them:_

"Says the guy who hides my mom that he loves her because he is in pain…"

- What would you want else to happen? She clearly said she did not like me, did not she? _He asked with his face telling me that he was so sad because he thought my mom did not love him. They were definitely both blinding themselves on purpose._

"I did not see anything clear besides your love for each other… and as you have my consent, why do not you go to see her and try to make her happy with you? You are the only one who can do that now… she needs you. She cannot have dad nor me… please, make her happy. If you do so, you are going to make another girl happy… I swear I would be honoured to consider you as a step-father, even though I will still consider you kind of as a grandfather… this is messed up" _I thought giggling in my head. I saw that he liked to hear the sound from me right after what had just happened. _

"Grandpa, please, tell me you are going to go after her and show her how much you love her as the man you can be? You know, taking care of others is not always the best thing. Taking the easy way is not always good. The easy way for you right now is to stay with me and help me, whereas the hard way is to go look after my mom, who also needs your help, but in another field, and let my father, who also did Medicine more than once, take care of me. Besides, I do not need any immediate care and if there is an emergency, he will call you. Go find her, please. If you do not do it for you, do it for us…" I wanted him to make my mother happy. I had always been the one trying to make them both happy, mom and Dad, I mean, but now, in my position, it was not an easy thing. I suddenly felt all his feelings and his confusion was the overriding one.

- Do not use your powers against me young lady! I will go, but I do not need you to force me.

"I am not forcing you, Carlisle! Could you do me another favour?" _I did not understand why he told me I was forcing you, and the favour I wanted him to do was something really important to me._

- Yeah, which one?

"Tell them that I love them, and that I will see them soon… I still need some time to proceed. Tell the Denali's family that I am sorry for what I am doing and for letting them wait." _I said truthfully, because I loved them really, less than my family, but more than anyone else, or almost._

- They already understand, but yes, sweetheart, I will tell them.

He was going to leave but turned toward me, just before leaving:

- You do not know how much you have made me realise, sweetheart. Thank you. I love you.

"Me too… Have fun!" _I smiled at him, him not knowing how much I knew about how he changed me, then, my face changed, I knew:_ "Not to much and do not talk about me! I don't want to follow you two into your ride."

- Fine! See you later, Alligator.

He turned and gave me a kiss on the forehead, then, he left the bedroom to see my mother, and maybe finally make her happy. I did not want to think… I did not want to suffer. Suddenly, I realised I was beside Jake, we were both in perfect shape. We were kissing and my lips laid on his as our bodies crushed one another. Tears reached my lips as I said:

- I was so scared you were not coming back!

- I would never let you down, little girl! _He said, kissing me even more. _

I moaned and we kissed more than ever before. I looked at him and realised that his eyes shone in a weird way. I suddenly totally woke up, tears running down my cheeks. Alice held my hand and petted my hair as I screamed in her arms. She had another bed right beside mine for this kind of situation. She knew that I suffered more than anything, and I thought she could almost feel it.

- Beautiful, control your feelings, or at least, your empathizing feelings… it hurts us all right now.

"Oh, I am sorry!" _I said trying to take that out, tears still streaming down my cheeks, my heart still aching and needing his presence._ Why could my heart make me suffer this much?

"Alice! What will I do? Since I am born, he is here with me, and now, I got to live for the rest of my life not seeing him? I just don't know how I will survive this…"

- Oh darling! _She said crying just as me, but without tears, and hugging me tightly._

This is when I saw Jasper in my peripheral vision and understood that he was there to control my mood swing. I saw them for the first time as a happy couple more than as my uncle and my aunt, and I cried even more. My nose found its way inside the collarbone of my aunt and she started petting my hair again, knowing I did not want them to see my face. I was the only one who could actually shed tears in the house, besides maybe Nahuel, but even then, I was not so sure. Oh my God! What will I do without him? I started to perceive a lot of pain and sadness, but I could see it was not only mine. It only emphasises mine, and I hurt even more. Jasper came closer to the bed and said to me:

- Nessie, what you are feeling is really strong, and we all know how your heart is aching. However, you have to try to control it, sweet-pea. I know it hurts. I am the one who knows the most about how you feel right now because I am trying to keep most of it between us too, letting the non-empathic ones to feel just the part I cannot hold. It would really be time for you to accept your feelings, stop trying to push them away, it is not a good thing you are doing, you are just sending it away literally, it hurts people around you.

"Really? I am the one causing all the pain I feel? All the sadness that is around me?" _I asked crying even more, but trying to keep it closer to me. _

- Yeah, but it is not your fault. You see, it is already better… it is improving…

"You say that only so I can be happy not causing others' pain.

- No, I feel less pain already, _Alice confirmed, and her thoughts were in agreement to what she just said._ Thank you, _she said as a smile reached her lips._ Look, I know it hurts you. I felt that, once.

I couldn't believe that she really had felt this way in her life. I tried to help them. I did not know how to stop it. It was harder to feel others' feelings. Other's had bad and hard feelings. They were all sad and resentful. Alice was near to tears even though I could feel how hard Jazz was trying to help her, feeling very bad when his mate was so sad, I smiled weakly. Then, I saw Jacoband growled.

- Oh Crap! I wish Zafrina's there soon, _Jasper moaned under his breath._

I gasped by seeing him. He seemed so angry at me. I cried even more! Holy Crap! He was way cuter when he was mad! I could feel a hole dig its way through my chest, right where my heart was supposed to be. Tears were streaming down my cheeks profusely. I felt pain, I felt anger and I felt lust. I also felt lost. I did not know why Jake was here and it pissed me off.

- Jazz! Get him out of here! _I growled angrily_.

- Ness, your pain shows him to us, it is not him, sweetheart!

- Yeah, it is not me, Nessie, _Jake answered, making me gasp and my chest roaring as a growl reached my throat._

- See Jazz? It is him! Get out! _I yelled, having so much pain by only hearing his sweet voice and seeing his sexy body and so kissable lips._

Dad came in.

- Renesmée! Get a hold of yourself!_ He groled_

I could tell that his emotion was on the roof, as well as all the others.

- Get him out of here!

- He is not really there!

- Yeah, darling! I am not really there, _he said coming close to me. Suddenly, his lips were on mine and I was melting as tears ran down my cheeks. _

I heard, from far away:

- Hello dad… it is your granddaughter… everyone in the house feels her emotions… it is bad. She also gets to have broken a party, and everyone is suddenly sad. Jasper cannot hold her. She also keeps projecting images of the love or her life…

- Let me talk to her! _Mom said, obviously beside my grandfather, making my possessive father growl in discontent._ I am her mother…


End file.
